Agonizing Despair
by ElectricEnchantment
Summary: When The First Lady of Camelot joins the King and his Son, things don't get off to a very good start. Arthur despises the very ground Morgana walks on, of course their hate soon blossoms to love, a love that sadly cannot be.
1. Chapter 1 The First Lady of Camelot

**[ Hey! Please tell me all what you think of this first chapter! I have a good plot for story and I **_**will**_** be continuing to write it. Of course, if you have ANY ideas at all or ANY tips, then please tell me- I write the story for you guys, so if you want anything to happen please let me know and I'll try and squeeze it in somewhere. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! x ]**

**Chapter 1**

**"**_The First Lady of Camelot."_

The desolate journey to Camelot had been a silent one, as one small child was curled up in the back seat of a carriage, that was very small- the leg room that she had against her tall maid- Helena was very little. Morgana had been silent for the entire journey, but the pale and slender maid that was Helena did not awaken the delicate child from her daydream, or ask why she had not a word to say at present, instead the maid allowed the small child to be alone, with her thoughts.

The small child, with long wavy dark hair that hung the whole way down to her waist, with dazzling emerald eyes and a pale completion stared out at the raging wind, not caring that the violent breeze was caressing her curls, or that her cheeks had turned numb from the sudden cold, because she was not at all with herself, there in the physical form, but that was about it- her mind was sailing along with the wind, thinking of things- but mostly- her father.

Gorlious was a wonderful man, he strong and bold- had a balding head with a slight beard- he cared deeply about his beliefs and stood up for whatever he believed right, whatever the consequences, but it was one man now left to a memory. Morgana knew she would treasure his memory until the moment she too died, when she would be reunited with him. The sudden death of her father had caused her great grief, that even the mere mention of the man's name sent her into hysterics, and it was one Helena who often had to deal with her in such states. Gorlious had been sent up to Camelot a little over a week ago, he was called urgently to go into battle for his best friend and companion, that was Uther Pendragon- but sadly when she wished her father goodbye, when he lifted his daughter up in bold arms and kissed her swiftly on the cheek, that it would be for the last time. Morgana only wished for another moment with him, and she knew that if she could re-live her farewell, she would appreciate it a lot more. However, he had broken his promise- Gorlious had promised her he would return in a few days to embark on a horse trek with his daughter, but alas that pleasurable activity could not be shared with her father, and it grieved her terribly.

"It's alright Morgana, I'm here- everything's going to be alright." The soft, sweet soothing voice of her delicate father travelled through her ears. "But- it's not, you promised you'd return! You promised father!" The pained moan of the small child urged. "I'm here now!" Replied the sweet voice of her cold, chivalrous father. The mental image of him was so strong now, he was wearing his chain-mail, with a dampened black cloth over it, bearing his crest- as the rain soaked the little hair he had left, pinning it to his forehead, as his swirling grey eyes met hers; a sob escaped her lips as she reached out for him- to embrace him, and for him to cradle his daughter and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"Morgana!" Came the delicate voice of her maid, Helena. "Morgana!" She persisted again, shaking her upper arm, before the small child's eyes shot open, and she glared at Helena for a moment, as though she was curious at her new surroundings, but then she realized that she was still in the carriage, and the painful swirl in her stomach that it was all a dream ached her heavy heart. "You were dreaming Milady- I thought it best I wake you... You were..." Helena broke off. "You were crying in your sleep again Milady." Helena spat out, before she took her eyes to the window of the cart. Morgana still drowsy and distraught nodded, shaking it off- not speaking a single word before she too took her eyes to the window. "I expect we'll be here in the next few minutes, Milady." Helena told her, with a soft smile. Morgana smiled back, but her smile was more forced, as she took her thoughts elsewhere- gazing out at the grey, overcast sky. Of flowers, of trees; of the weather or even of foreign lands- but the once vivid image of her father kept returning to her mind, causing her face to turn somewhat twisted in fear, as though she were about to burst out crying- she shook her head, but this only made Helena worried of her sudden change of mood. "Milady!" Helena asked in an anxious tone. "Milady, are you alright?" Helena began, suddenly sounding extremely worried. "Yes..." Morgana prompted after a long pause. "Yes, yes- I'm fine. The after effects of the nightmare I presume." She told her maid, trying to calm herself. "I expect King Uther will have his Physician fix you up a sleeping draught Milady, he has already been informed of your... condition." Helena told her, a warming smile brought to her lips as she said this, she supposed this would help ease the small child's mind, but now the carriage had stopped.

Soon a tall, blonde Knight opened the carriage door, before he allowed the maid Helena to get out, he then turned to assist the child out. Morgana bowed to him accordingly, before she left the carriage, her hair then battled with the wind as it drowned her pallid face- she managed to tuck a few strands behind her ear, before she proceeded up the tall steps to the entrance of this grand castle. The tall, rounded man, with a balding head where a magnificent golden crown was placed, rushed down the steps to greet the petite child, with a wide, glorious smile that was an insult to the grey, overcast sky. "Morgana!" He beamed, before his muscular arms embraced her in a sudden hug, that if dare said- even shocked his very son. "Welcome to Camelot!" Uther told her, extremely delighted at her arrival. "This is my son- Arthur." Uther said, pulling her up the stone steps, before the small blonde haired boy, with a forced smile planted on his lips gave a small bow to her, Morgana returned the greeting by curtsying before the crowned heir of Camelot. "Come, come!" Uther grinned, gesturing the two children inside. "We must get out of the dreadful wind. I have a feast prepared for the three of us." The King happily explained as he walked, gazing up at the sky- he ensured that there was an awful storm brewing in the discolored clouds. "Guards!" He shouted, his voice turning suddenly serious, with an edge of wickedness. "I want you to take all the luggage from the carriage and upstairs to where the Lady Morgana will be staying." Uther said, before the remaining Guards nodded and bowed, and then rushed down to the carriage to begin untying the bags, whilst the King, the Prince and the Lady all retreated to the throne room for this magnificent feast in which Uther promised.

"Now Morgana." Came the soothing voice of the high King as a Guard pulled out the small child's seat, before a tall manservant with scruffy brown hair poured her a drink in a magnificent silver goblet. "I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Camelot, as much we will both enjoy having you here." Uther said with a smile, tugging a leg of turkey off the big breasted bird in the middle of the table, before elbowing his son, for the short blonde haired boy to give a nod, before he too dug into his meal. "I'm assured you two will get along greatly!" Uther boomed, a chuckle escaping his lips. "You are around the same age afterall, you Morgana being slightly older if I'm correct?" The King asked the peaky child. "Yes... By just over a year if I'm right." Morgana said, trying to make her voice as audible as possible. "Haha!" Uther cackled, elbowing his son again. "Some competition for you old boy!" Uther laughed. "We'll have to see if you're handy on a sword Morgana!" Uther laughed once again, obviously in high spirits- of course the same couldn't be said for his son who was unusually quiet. "Well, my father used to have sword fights with me, to train me." Morgana smiled, thinking back to the sweet memories. "Of course, he believed that a woman should be handy with a sword, if not more than a man." Morgana explained to Uther, who was intrigued by her sudden appetite for conversation. "Really?" Uther questioned, yearning to hear what the girl had to say, as he placed his elbow on the table and chewed his meat slowly. "And why is that?" He prompted. "Well, because women are often perceived as the more vulnerable- therefore the enemy is obviously going to strike to them first- so it is wise to have a woman handy with her sword, therefore fooling the enemy and having the unexpected!" Morgana explained to Uther, as though she were on par with the King. Uther examined her facial expressions greatly, seeing her wide smile and pleasure in telling him this, as she stroked her lips with her napkin delicately- it was clear to see to any eye that she was wise beyond her years, much maturer in mind than in body. "Yes..." Uther said, taking his eyes away from her and looking down to his food, surprised by this young girls knowledge. "Well, your father was a very wise man, am I glad to see he has taught you well." Uther nodded, before silence fell for the three to enjoy their food. Meanwhile, Arthur, the small boy who felt as though he had been cast aside since the young girl's presence, read the girl's face with pure hatred.

He hated her already- she was clearly entertaining his father, who had forgotten he was even in the room. No, Uther Pendragon was simply delighted to have this new girl join their family, from now on Uther would cast him aside, and this was just the beginning of it, he loathed her, his eyes sharp slits in his face as he eyed the girl up who gleefully sipped her water, giving the slight laugh and smile to the King's words- how dare she! Uther Pendragon was his father! Not hers! A sharp pang of jealousy hit Arthur right in the stomach, he hadn't expected the two to get on so well, and now, suddenly he had lost his appetite for the glorious meal before him. He stood up quickly, and looked to his father. "If I may be excused, father." Arthur said, not asking- but telling. "Nonsense, we have a guest! You will stay for the remainder of the meal." Uther told his son, giving him a look that said 'I'll deal with you later.'

But Arthur wasn't one for giving up easily. "But father- my hunger is not yearning me at present, if I may be excu-" Arthur said, but was cut off by the aggressive tone of his father. "Arthur!" Uther said with a deep glare of anger. "If you do not wish to eat your meal, so be it- but you will stay and make the Lady Morgana feel welcome!" Uther explained, before turning back to his conversation with the raven-haired child.

Morgana's eyes had suddenly lost their happiness, as she stared up at Arthur, his mouth ajar- she knew by the look on his face, of anger, that he didn't feel comfortable in her presence, if anything he disliked her greatly- she wondered why, but supposed that if a new member was so sharply being pushed into his family and ruining his routine, that she would be equally as angry, she understood. Arthur remained silent until the end of the meal. It was then that Morgana realized that Uther had referred to her as 'Lady Morgana', a title she had never been familiar with. "Lady?" She questioned, not thinking- before soon she realized she was being rude, and just as she opened her mouth to apologize- Uther stopped her. "Well, its been just Arthur and I for all these years, you are the first female presence we've had to share out home with in a while- I expect its only right that you become the first Lady of Camelot." Uther explained, with great enjoyment, as he say the beautiful child's face light up with pride. "What an honor!" She beamed. "It would be my pleasure, my Lord." She grinned, before Arthur rolled his eyes, and she caught him- for him to begin coughing to hide his sudden embarrassment. "Brilliant!" Uther grinned, before they began another conversation.

Hours seemed to have passed, and Arthur had only but picked over his food, regretting telling his father he didn't wish to eat, but now he was too proud to begin eating, as though he were proving a point. The rain battered off the windows, as the wind shook the glass in its pane, the once grey clouds growing a midnight blue. "I'll be heading to my chambers now, My Lord." Morgana smiled, before she stood up and bid both him and Arthur goodnight- Arthur simply forced a half smile, as he lay back in his chair with his arms folded.

The bold wooden doors clanged shut when Arthur heard the unpleasant yell of his father's voice in his ear, as drowsy as he was. "How dare you!" Uther shouted, his face swelling up in nothing more but rage. "You barely spoke a word to the Lady Morgana!" Uther raged. "Well, you barely spoke a word to me!" Arthur snapped back slyly. "Oh Arthur!" Uther scoffed, his face twisted in a sardonic expression of anger. "Is that why you've been silent all night? Huffing?" Uther half-laughed, almost pitying his son. "Funny how you didn't say all this when she was in the room!" Arthur retaliated, almost shaking with anger. "Why does she have to live with us anyway!" Arthur moaned, admitting defeat in his words- but still with the hint of aggression as he spoke to his father. "The girl has no family left Arthur!" Uther went on indefinitely. "I promised her father I would take care of her!" Uther tried reasoning with his son, but it was going in one ear and out the other. "Well don't expect me to be happy about it!" Arthur sighed, "She is my ward, and you will treat her with respect!" Uther shouted, his face once again reforming the rage that was there moments before. "Just because she's lost her father doesn't mean I have to tip-toe around her!" Arthur shouted, almost standing up with the anger, shouting down upon his father. "You will NOT be cruel to her Arthur Pendragon!" Uther shouted back at his son, showing him authority. "Or what!" Arthur snapped, walking towards the door, before the sharp fingers of his father curled around his fragile shoulders and twisted him around to face him. "Or I'll have you thrown in the stocks, and I'll give the Lady Morgana the pleasure of throwing rotten vegetables at your head!" Uther said in a slow, calm voice. This might not have seemed like much of a threat, but to a young boy who had just turned nine, it was a great shock, and scared him greatly. However, Arthur simply threw his eyes in the air, hiding his fear, before he walked proudly from the hall and to his bedchambers.


	2. Chapter 2 A Step Too Far

**Chapter 2**

_"A step too far."_

The few days that Morgana had spent in Camelot had been enjoyable ones. She had explored the castle, watched the Knights in training and even took one of the horses out for a small stroll. Everyone had been more than welcoming to the new Lady of Camelot, treating her as though she had lived there her entire life, the maids and servants where extremely kind, whilst the Knights and Guards would often greet her as she passed- and Uther had gone out of his way to make her stay here a comfortable one. One person however who hadn't neared her since the night she arrived was the small, blonde haired Prince, who done everything and anything to avoid her. If she were passing up a corridor he would quickly duck out of the way, whilst after every meal he made an excuse and scuttled off.

She had very clearly seen it in his eyes that night, the hatred- the despair. He didn't want her here, and if it could be helped she didn't want to be here, she preferred her old lifestyle, but as she had to adjust so did he. Morgana could not help but feel hurt by the young Prince's actions towards her, how could he know that his rejection towards her was causing her to suffer so? But today she promised herself, when Helena had finished tying the back of her lilac dress, that she would make an effort to talk to him, to show him she wasn't some ravenous beast prying to tear his arm off.

"Ah, Morgana." Uther beamed as she entered the throne room for her breakfast with the silent Prince and the cheerful King. "My Lord." Morgana chirped, as a rusty-haired fellow pulled out her chair for her to sit down. "I was just telling Arthur," Uther began as Morgana started into her porridge which had been sitting waiting on her. "That you two are to spend more time together!" Uther grinned, as he picked over the grapes at the side of his golden plate. Arthur rolled his eyes, as his elbow rested on the table, and his head was slanted to the left side as he weighed his head on his hand. "I know, under the circumstance..." Uther said, a lot quieter and serious now, with the feeling that he was walking on sensitive territory with his words, his eyes taking a quick glance to Morgana's expression. "That this cannot be easy for either of you." Uther said, now looking to his son. "You cannot keep avoiding each other." Uther said, as though he were directing his words to Arthur more so, as Arthur resisted the temptation to roll his eyes once again. "So..." The King's cheerful grin appeared on his lips again. "I command the two of you spend the entire day together!"Uther beamed, as Arthur's face dropped to utter shock. "FATHER!" Arthur half-shouted, as Morgana felt the uncomfortable twang in her stomach at the thought of Arthur being so horrified at being near her. "Silence!" Uther commanded his son, raising a single finger to his lips. "What am I supposed to do with her?" Arthur said, gesturing his hand at Morgana as though she were of no use whatsoever, as though she were nothing but a nuisance. "Arthur!" Uther said, his eyes widening at the rude mannerisms of his son. "But honestly! I'm not going to sit brushing my hair and trying on dresses all day- or picking flowers!" Arthur moaned to his father, his voice raised in anger. "Morgana is part of this family now Arthur, she is not some sort of pointless object, she is my Ward!" Uther aggressively replied to his son. Morgana at present was feeling very uncomfortable, she had lost all appetite for her porridge and was not sitting back against her chair, looking down at her hands. She felt completely awful, it was clear Arthur would rather do _anything_ than be around her, and now this only gave him more reason to hate her.

"Its fine my Lord really, it is obvious Arthur has other plans." Morgana said, speaking up -trying to redeem herself with Arthur. God, why would she do _anything_ to make him like her?

"Nonsense my child." Uther said to her, turning back to Arthur, "You will find something the both of you can do together." Uther commanded, his word was final. "Perhaps some playful sword fighting?" Morgana piped up with a kind smile gestured towards the small Prince, sadly the smile was **not** returned. She thought that if Uther insisted the two spend the day together that they do something Arthur might actually enjoy. "What an excellent idea!" Uther prompted. "You have your work cut out Arthur!" Uther grinned, trying to cheer his son up. "You will tell me of your activities this evening, at dinner."

Before long, Arthur had stormed out of the throne room, before Morgana followed- only to go up to her room and slip into something more appropriate, she thought this long skirt that floated round her ankles was not the best attire to carry a sword with.

Helena had chose her out her favourite sandy-coloured jumper, with a loose neckline and brown pants to match. Helena helped the young girl undress before she assisted her with her new fighting gear. "You look so beautful, Milady." Helena complimented quite delicately as she did-up the three buckles on Morgana's belt, that accentuated her waist quite graciously. "I'm not supposed to look beautiful, Helena. I'm supposed to look fierce!" Morgana teased as she pulled the silver bejeweled clasp from her hair, allowing Helena to french-plait her long, ravenous locks.

"Do have fun! And be careful!" Helena urged in her maternal ways as she bid the Lady good day, watching from the window as Morgana walked quickly to the Training Ground.

Morgana was feeling very hopeful about today, she had to retain herself from breaking into a run to the training field. She hadn't the slightest idea why she wanted Arthur to like her so much, she figured the feeling of having someone loathe you as much as he obviously loathed her, that she wanted to put it right, she had to live the rest of her days with this boy, she didn't want them to grow up as enemies.

As she finally approached the training ground, she saw the small, blonde Prince in his heavy silver chain-mail, throwing knives at a full grown man carrying a round shield. "Faster!" The Prince commanded. "What use are you if you're not going to go faster!" The arrogant boy yelled at the fully grown man, no respect whatsoever. "I'm trying Sire." The man replied in an anxious tone. "Well, you're obviously not trying hard enough!" Arthur shouted aggressively as he threw another knife, and it hit the shield and stuck to it, clinging to the wood. Before long the man was running in no right direction and he ended up tripping over his own feet and falling into the sand, still clinging to the shield. Arthur rolled his eyes and threw the remainder of the knives in his hand on the ground with force, before he turned around to see the beautful Morgana perched on the wall, watching him, a wide smile on her pale features. Arthur half laughed as he watched her jump off the wall and walk towards him. "Are you serious?" Arthur cackled, which took Morgana aback. "Well, of course." Morgana replied, stopping- leaving quite a gap between them. "Oh come on, I know you suck up to my father on most levels, but this is too far." Arthur scoffed. Morgana did not suck up to Uther- this caused her brows to furrow, and a rage awakened within her, it surged through her bones. "Well, I expect Uther is just being welcoming- more than can be said for _you!_" Morgana said smugly to the Prince across from her. "Whatever you want to call it- I'm not fighting you." Arthur said, dismissing her words as he strolled past her. "Why? Are you scared?" Morgana said, placing her hands on her hips confidently as she turned around, this caused Arthur to turn around and look at her, his face bewildered with a lingering smirk. "Of what exactly?" Arthur asked, not half believing what she was saying. "Well, you're obviously afraid of my skills if you won't duel with them." said Morgana with a smirk, a patronizing one. "Skills?" Arthur laughed. "Well, I'll give it to you Morgana- you have the better suck-up skills of the two of us." Arthur said turning again, to go over to the sword rack. "And the better fighting skills, I think you forgot that one." Morgana told him smugly, walking past him, not giving him a chance to reply. She lifted a silver sword from the rack and turned to him. "Come on then." She told him, as she proceeded out to the middle of the field. Arthur admitted defeat, rolling his eyes half laughing as he too pulled a sword from the rack and followed her- this got a good crowd gathered, to see the King's son and his Ward in a battle. "Don't expect me to go easy on you because your a girl." Arthur half spat at her, almost in disgust. "Well, it that case- I'll not go easy on you either, since you might as well be a little girl too." Morgana replied slyly, getting into a combat position. "Honestly." Arthur scoffed, getting ready to attack. "I can't wait to tell Uther that I beat his little Princess later!" Morgana added with a sardonic touch of glee, before Arthur whacked her sword with his, causing a loud clang as the metal reacted against itself. Morgana made the next move, holding her sword with both hands she lifted it in the air before she hit Arthur's sword with full force against her own. It continued like that for a few minutes, before Arthur managed to knock the small girl over, onto her side. He laughed loudly, as though he had thought he had won the small battle between the two of them. Morgana however was too quick as she made for his ankles with her sword still in hand. Arthur let a small squeal escape his lips as he tried to jump from the sword, causing him to fall over onto his back, this bought Morgana some time to crawl onto her feet, before she held her sword at Arthur's throat. "Do you surrender, princess?" Morgana asked him with a playful tone on her words. Arthur managed to shake his head, making Morgana shove her sword tighter to his throat, the skin bent around the point of her sword just waiting to slice open and for the blood to spill out. Thankfully it never got that far, as Arthur let a loud noise of anger escape his lips, his hand grabbing the blade and snatching it out of Morgana's hand, as he threw it to the left side of him, he got onto his feet and gave Morgana the greatest look of anger and hatred he could muster, before he stormed off.

The crowd that had gathered where all laughing at the ferocity of the girl to her Prince. But Morgana's face lost all of its humor, she stood alone in the middle of the field as she watched Arthur storm away. She felt like an utter fool, the idea of this was to get Arthur to like her, and now- now he hated her more than ever, if that was even possible. Another cold stab in the pit of her stomach made her feel physically sick, before she began after him.

"Oh come on Arthur!" Morgana said as she was caught up with the boy's pace. "It was just some fun!" Morgana chirped, trying to lighten Arthur's spirits. "We can tell your father that you won if it'll make you feel any better." Morgana told him, having to walk very fast to catch up with the boy, her small legs strained. "Yes- what a great idea! We'll tell him that I won when all his Knights witnessed the truth!" Arthur spat at Morgana in a sardonic tone, still walking- not taking a single glance to her. Morgana suddenly didn't understand him, what did he want? "Well, its not my fault I beat you!" Morgana snapped angrily. "Its not my fault you're such a sore loser!" Morgana indefinitely carried on, making Arthur turn around and face her- this took her off guard. "But that's just it, isn't it? You're going to be here every single day to rub everything in my face!" Arthur growled into her face as her emerald orb-like eyes stared at him, clearly hurt by his words. "Well..." Morgana began, trying to hold it together. "Well, I can't help it if my father's dead!" She said, trying to maintain some pride in her words, she was failing miserably, but Arthur wasn't worried about how upset he was making her. "Oh, so you're the only one in the world that's lost someone, are you?" Arthur said, casting his eyes in the air- no sympathy in his tone whatsoever. "I lost my mother to you know!" He shouted at her. "Well at least you've still got your father!" Morgana retaliated very quickly, if he only knew how lucky he was- but he was too arrogant and proud to even bother taking heed of anyone else's feelings.

Arthur cast his eyes in the air once again, feeling as though Morgana continued to bring this up to guilt him, when really she didn't want sympathy at all- but she certainly didn't take too keen to Arthur's insensitivity. Morgana wanted to ask him why he hated her so much, but she felt she could not, because the anger and heartache now brought to mind was simply too overwhelming, and plus Arthur had sort of already confirmed why he loathed her.

Arthur saw her eyes glisten to what her thought were tears, but he chose not to comment on it since she was much too proud to ever admit he had hurt her. A pang of guilt stuck him in the stomach, he loathed her yes, but now it was as though he had seen a different side to her, that she wasn't intent on making him unhappy, that she hated this as much as him- he certainly didn't mean to make her cry.

Being a young boy, the thought of hugging or even talking to a girl made him sick to the stomach, and he hadn't the slightest idea how he could comfort her, like she'd even let him touch her right now, after all the cruel things he had said.

_"You will not be cruel to her Arthur!"_ Came the booming voice in his head of his father- what he had said the first night she had arrived. Arthur had betrayed his own father, but he had never intentionally set out to be nasty, and now look- he'd done it without thinking.

Morgana glared at him, her eyes with a sense of pleading in them- for him to stop all of this, all of this feuding and just _accept _her, but she feared he wasn't going to try and make amends for his cruel words. The two stared at each other for a long moment, each of the two playing with their thoughts, before Arthur had a full apology ready in his head, he opening his mouth to begin, but was cut off by Morgana, who scoffed- sort of wickedly, before she pushed him away quite violently and stormed off.

He could see he had clearly upset her, and he managed to half utter out her name, but it was too inaudible for her to hear, and soon- she was gone, and he cursed himself for his idiocy.

Morgana was now the one storming away, she felt utterly terrible- the tears welling in her eyes would not cease, and if she to be completely honest with herself, she knew that the tears were not caused by Arthur alone- if she was to be truthful she still had not fully gotten over her father's death, and she had to keep all her emotion and sorrow inside, for it to eat away at her. She was a lot more sensitive now because of this. The constant thought that she had no one left, she was alone in the world still came back to haunt her. She had to deal with all her problems herself and as much as Uther tried to be there for her, she knew that he would never quite be close enough- he would never be like real family to her, as much as she wanted it to be true, it was not.

Arthur had truly set her off, how he was so insensitive about the subject of her father? She wouldn't dare bring up his mother willingly, so the thought of why he would bring up her father was obviously just to intentionally hurt her. The small, warm tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, and the throbbing lump in the back of her throat from holding in the inevitable sobs in was growing more and more painful. She had managed to reach the top staircase, to where her room was located, when the tears were streaming more fluently now. Her fingers fumbled with the handle of her door, as he pursued it violently, before it finally opened. Thankfully Helena wasn't here, so she took the liberty to lock her door- and now, she was alone.

A triumphant sob escaped her lips, her eyes now very red and puffy before she ran around her bed and sat on the floor, so if anyone _where_ to come in, she wouldn't be seen. Here she allowed the painful monster inside her that was grief to eat her up. She wanted nothing more to run to her father, to tell him- for him to make it all better, but now she had to grow up and deal with her feelings herself, which was an awful lot for a ten-year old girl to burden.

The young girl sat for many hours in her room, absorbing herself in the sorrow she had the misfortune of enduring today. The pain that Arthur would willingly hurt her caused her great pain, he had re-opened wounds of how much she truly did miss her father- how could everything go from so perfect to so horrible in a number of days, it didn't make sense.


	3. Chapter 3 Friend or Foe?

**[ Hello! I just want to thank all of you who reviewed my story and who put this story on your alerts, you don't know how much it means to come on and read such lovely reviews or to find someone who actuallyenjoys reading my story! Please contiune reviewing, as I've said before it really does help with the plot. This chapter is a lot shorter than the other two, but I felt I wanted to tie this section up. The next chapters will be of Arthur and Morgana growing into teenagers, where it will really get a lot better, I promise! I'll be able to do a lot more with all the characters when they're teenagers. I just also want to thank Anna, (Anina613) for your constant reviews and kindness towards my story! It means so much, thank you. :) ]**

**Chapter 3**

_"Friend or Foe?"_

Arthur had returned to the castle that night with a heavy heart, he knew what he said to the young Morgana was very hurtful, but he could only see that now. He supposed he believed Morgana to be of very strong foundations, and for her to retaliate with something more cruel, but now he had understood that she couldn't possibly be strong when she had lost her father a little less than a week ago, and that the topic was still very tender and sensitive on her mind.

Arthur had warily dragged himself into the long dining hall- where his father sat at the top of the table beaming down at his son. "I want you to tell me everything!" Uther said, his eyes alight with amusement. Arthur took his seat, before he opened his mouth to speak, but his father stopped him. "Haha- hold your tongue! We'll wait for the Lady Morgana to come down, I want to hear both sides to this story!" Uther said, his barking laugh erupting through his lips. He saw his son however was not up to spirits, he gazed at him- before he felt the need to ask what was bothering him, although Uther could possibly guess. "Oh- well... It looks like someone's a sore loser!" Uther cackled, shoving his son's forearm in a lighthearted way.

_"Its not my fault you're such a sore loser!" _Came the echo of Morgana's voice in his head. Arthur shoved his father's arm off rather violently, the King had hit a nerve. "I'm not a sore loser!" Arthur snapped, as he stared down at his food. "All right! All right!" Uther said, taken aback. "I was only teasing!" Uther told him, before he picked over his meat. Once again Arthur didn't feel like eating, but for different reasons. He felt utterly sick to the stomach, he had caused Morgana to cry- and even though he was only a young boy of nine, it still ached him to know that he had caused her suffering. However, his father noticed his loss of appetite and smirked. "How very rude of me- you're right Arthur!" Uther praised, patting his son of the back. "Huh?" Arthur said, looking up from his large plate with bewilderment. "We must wait until the Lady Morgana joins us to begin our meal." Uther said with wisdom, clearly proud of his son for remembering this. "Yes, right." Arthur nodded, pretending that was why he wasn't eating. "What is keeping her, anyway?" Uther asked, looking suspicious as he gazed down at the wooden double doors. "Did you behead the girl, Arthur?" Uther asked getting up off his seat to go and fetch her, but he was cut off- as his waving scarlet cloak floated to a halt. The wooden doors opened and one, slender tall figure entered. "My Lord." She bowed. "I regret to inform you that the Lady Morgana will not be joining you this evening." Helena spoke, as Arthur's heart pounced in his chest. "And why might that be?" Uther asked, in his usual patronizing tone when he spoke to those below him. "She is not feeling at her best, Sire." Helena replied. "I expect she will be up in fighting form tomorrow My Lord, nothing to worry about." Helena smiled sweetly, before she excused herself, and the doors clung shut. "Fighting form?" Uther said, turning to his son with a shocked expression. "Good Lord Arthur, what have you done to her?" Uther asked, looking extremely anxious. "Calm down father, I expect it's just a play on words!" Arthur snapped, before he began to leave the hall. "Where are you going?" Uther asked. "You haven't touched your food!" Arthur turned to him, trying to quickly come up with an excuse. "Oh... I expect theres something going about father, I'm not feeling at all well either." Arthur said, throwing in a fake cough for effect. "Good night." He concluded before he left the hall.

Meanwhile the Lady Morgana was laid in her bed, in her white silk night gown, a pillow propped behind her head, her slender curls laid over the pillow neatly, either side of her. Her eyes widened and her eyes shot to the door as she heard someone enter, she breathed out calmly to see Uther hadn't returned with her maid to check on her. "Well?" Morgana asked Helena impatiently. "I explained you were not well, he understood." Helena told her with a kind smile as though it were fact. "Good." Morgana replied, as Helena blew out her candle. "I expect you'll be fine in the morning- I felt no need to alert the Physician." Helena told, as she closed her window. "Oh no, please don't." Morgana half begged, making Helena turn around. "If you feel worse in the night Morgana, you must alert someone." Helena said seriously, as she tucked the small girl into her bed. "But I expect you will be fine, hopefully." The sweet maid smiled, before she planted a gentle kiss on Morgana's head. "I wish you would allow me to stay with you tonight." Helena pleaded. "That won't be necessary, Helena- I assure you, I'm just not feeling entirely well, nothing to blow out of proportion." Morgana replied in a soothing way, to calm her maid. "If you're sure..." Helena replied, before she gave her her sleeping draught and bid her Lady goodnight and left. Now, Morgana was alone.

Helena had been so worried when she found Lady Morgana had locked her door earlier, thankfully Morgana had informed her it was because she was changing out of her fighting-wear. She had tried so desperately to hide her red, puffy eyes and she had tried to stifle the sobs, but she couldn't. So, she had blamed it on her sickness- the sickness which didn't exist. Of course Helena believed her and changed her for bed at once, before she had went to tell Uther. Morgana didn't feel much like sharing a dining table with the prestigious Prince anyway, and his ignorant ways- and she doubted she'd feel at all comfortable explaining their small duel to Uther, yes- it was best she stay in bed.

She had closed her eyes to sleep, but sleep would not come- as it never did. The lingering taste of black currant and cinnamon wavered on her tongue from the sleeping draught, which often left a fizzy, strange sort of taste in her mouth. The young girl twisted and turned, before finally curling up in the fetal position and slowly, but surely she was in a tranquil place of sleep, of calm and soothing energy. It didn't last long however.

The thick knock of a hand against wood banged on her door. It knocked and it knocked, before a rather drowsy Morgana rushed to her feet, almost stumbling from being awoke abruptly. Her heart pounded against her chest as she rushed for her dressing gown, the thin lace floating delicately over her white, silk nightgown. "What- what is it?" She asked, opening her door, rubbing her fuzzy eyes which were clouded from view for a few moments. There she was greeted by a short, blonde haired Prince who was now wearing a red shirt and lined-leather jacket. He scratched his head awkwardly. "May I come in?" He asked, lingering the threshold, before Morgana gave him permission. "I'm sorry to have awoken you." Arthur explained as he closed her door, Morgana walking to her table to get some water. "And what has you feeling so concerned all of a sudden?" Morgana asked with a hint of anger in her voice as she lifted a silver goblet and poured ice-cold water into it, using the thick and heavy silver jug. "I came to see if you were alright- I heard you weren't feeling well." Arthur told her, as Morgana sipped her water, her hand resting on the back of the carefully carved chair. "Well, you'll be pleased to know I'm fine- you can leave now." Morgana told him, as she held her head high and proceeded past him, to return to her bed, when Arthur gripped her forearm to stop her. Morgana froze, their eyes met for no more than a second, before Morgana pulled her arm away. "I-I came to say I'm sorry..." Arthur muttered out, still staring at her magnificent emerald eyes.

Morgana stared at him, her gaze somewhat having a sympathetic glint to them, she held her mouth ajar for a few moments before she finally replied. "It's fine." She mumbled out as a reply, knowing it wasn't fine, but she couldn't understand why she had so little to say- she loathed him too, right? Wrong.

"No!" Arthur half begged, "It isn't fine! I saw you earlier!" Arthur said, a pleading hint in his words. "I said it's fine, Arthur- please." Morgana told him, as she made her way over to her bed, she didn't want to bring up this afternoon's events again, he had seen her in a very vulnerable state- she hated being perceived that way, she was so very strong, if he only knew.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I... I didn't mean to bring_ it _up." Arthur told her, she knew by the word 'it' that it meant the subject of her father, a very delicate one. "Really, Arthur- please." Morgana said her voice turning to a delicate whisper on the last word as her hand rested on her bed post, almost begging him to stop- she couldn't, she couldn't cry now in front of him. It meant so much that he would come and apologize, he had recognized he had hurt her, maybe he wasn't that arrogant after all. "Morgana..." Arthur asked, wondering if she was alright. "You should go." She muttered, unable to turn around and face him.

It was clear to Arthur that he had perhaps upset her again, and he wondered for a moment that maybe they would never make become friends, but now- now he wanted to become her friend more than ever, not her foe. "I really am sorry..." Arthur told her, sounding very awkward, he was caught between wanting to comfort her and wanting to leave- one overthrew the other request however, but he had never comforted a girl before, and the thought made him uncomfortable- apologizing was hard enough, but he didn't want to leave her like this.

"If your father only knew you where here." Morgana half-laughed, trying to lighten the mood, ever-so softly. "I'll deal with him." Arthur scoffed. She returned the laugh, feeling that the tears didn't feel so prominent to escape now, they glistened in her eyes, but that was merely a threat, she felt she could let her guard down- and she did so by turning to face the young boy in the darkness, a smile curling on the edge of her lips, something of a smirk. "Or perhaps I will." Morgana said sardonically. "Me being such a_ suck-up _to him after all..." Morgana let a louder laugh escape her lips this time. "Well..." Arthur said, trying to return her sudden humor. "I'm sure you'd beat him on the battlefield anyway..." Arthur smirked. "Would I now?" Morgana replied, trying to act surprised. "Yeah... I suppose you're not bad- _for a girl_." Arthur added with a light laugh, and soon the two were laughing in harmony with each other, before it grew late and Arthur felt the need to leave in case his father really did find out he was here.

"Goodnight then." Arthur whispered as he opened the door, Morgana following him to show him out. "Goodnight- and thank you for coming!" She smiled, showing her dazzling white toothy smile. "Of course." Arthur grinned, before he went to step over the threshold and out into the hall, but was caught off guard by Morgana's arms swinging around his neck. "Really." She whispered. "Thank you." She told him again, having more in depth meaning, by apologizing he wasn't only taking back the cruel things he had said to her earlier, but he was admitting their friendship, and thats all she wanted; more than anything. "Right." Arthur replied, hugging her awkwardly back, before he shot her a smile and left. Morgana returned to her bed, with happy thought, and she fell to sleep rather quickly now, with the delightful dreams that both her and Arthur might actually enjoy growing up together.


	4. Chapter 4 A Friendship Blossoms

**[ I hope you all like this chapter! It took me a while to finally decide on where I planned to pick it up. Would you guys prefer it, if on chapter 5 I just skipped to where Arthur and Morgana were around 17/18. I have a far better plot for them when they are around that age! I'm kinda stuck at what to do now, so I may just have them a bit older in chapter 5, where I can do soooo much more with them, since they will be that bit older, but let me know what you think! I love all your reviews, they help shape my story! And all your lovely compliments about my writing! I promise for chapter 5 onwards my chapters will have more indepth plots, they'll be a lot more spicier and I will try not to disappoint. (: ]**

**Chapter 4**

_"__A Friendship Blossoms."_

The years slowly slipped past, as everyone in Camelot grew older and wiser in their years, but of course this changed affected no one more than the Prestigious Prince and the Wistful Ward. The Lady Morgana was now at the tender age of fifteen, whilst the Prince had just turned fourteen a few months previous. Arthur, if truthful had grown quite fond of the Lady Morgana- he had never been very comfortable around girls, but their relationship was different since she was not like many girls. She was very mischievous and often would rather help him train for his battles than go and try on dresses or go pick flowers, as he expected many girls to rather do. Uther was more than pleased at the strong foundation they had created, he was glad his son was much more talkative now at mealtimes, and that he would often wait for Morgana afterwards to go find something to do with her.

The years since Morgana had joined Camelot had passed quickly, with lots of new changes, one being that she now had a new maid- who was fourteen. Uther found it appropriate that she be suited for a new maid when she turned twelve, since she was a growing girl and needed a similar friend to accompany her for the rest of her years. Guinevere was a kind and gentle girl, that often fussed around Morgana- and although she sometimes had some difficulty doing up Morgana's dresses since Morgana was slightly taller than her, she still went out of her way to make sure the King's ward was looked after.

Morgana had been quite distraught at the time when she lost Helena as a maid, but Uther insisted that it was either now or later but a new maid had to be allocated. Helena was transported to the kitchens, Uther still giving her a job in the castle, just not as his Ward's maid. Morgana had grown to love Guinevere though, and found that she was much easier to talk to since she was of the same age as her, rather than talking to a grown woman about her teenage problems. Helena was a great maid in the time she served Morgana, but she would just never understand.

The Lady Morgana went down to breakfast that morning, to greet the King and the Prince, as she normally did. Guinevere helped Morgana into her seat before she stood back, along with the rest of the servants. The King was looking over some important documents, as he munched on an apple, he was wearing his trademark leather gloves, as he turned the pages of the parchment before him. He muttered out a 'Morning' to Morgana with a small nod as she began into her breakfast, but it was clear he was not to be disturbed. Arthur had a smirk on his lips as he sat back in his chair, taking a sip from his goblet of water as he glared at her. "What?" Morgana said after a few moments as she met his gaze and furrowed her eyebrows in a sardonic, playful way. "You took your time coming down here." He muttered, holding the goblet to his lips. "And whats that to you?" Morgana teased. "Typical girl..." Arthur sighed sarcastically with a playful smirk on his lips as he tossed his eyes in the air, taking another sip of his water.

Arthur jerked the cup from his mouth suddenly as he leaned his elbows on the table. "Ow!" He groaned as he felt the sharp kick of Morgana's foot on his heel. She smirked back at him as she buttered her bread, before she dropped her knife to feel Arthur's foot whack her leg harshly, it was bound to leave a bruise. "How inappropriate!" Morgana gasped sarcastically- but she was halted by Uther's hand being raised to shush her. "Quiet, both of you..." He muttered, still gazing down at the Parchment, "I'm trying to work..." He mumbled.

"Inappropriate?" Arthur laughed. "How?" He cackled into his goblet, before Uther silenced him again. Morgana ignored the King and proceeded to answer Arthur. "Well, I'd assume it was inappropriate to kick a lady under the table." She explained smugly. "But.. You're not a Lady, are you?" Arthur teased, before Morgana pulled her bread from her mouth. "Oi!" She half-laughed, but more surprised than anything, before she stuck her boot into his shin again.

Morgana laughed loudly, as Arthur kicked her back under the table, she continued to return each of these bad mannerisms, not caring that they hurt severely. Arthur tried to be delicate with each kick, but he knew she would give it back twice as hard, so he stuck his boot repeatedly into her shin, before she was squealing for him to stop, in the process however of their loud laughter Uther banged his fist down on the table making everything shake. "WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET!" He shouted loudly, before Morgana turned, pulling her hand around to knock over her perfectly full goblet of water. The goblet's contents sailed over Uther's parchment before it rattled onto the floor. "MORGANA!" Uther shouted loudly, as Morgana gasped, her heart in her mouth- all humor and happiness washed from her face. "My Lord, I'm so sorry!" She told him, almost begging for forgiveness, but Uther wasn't worried. "These were important Council documents! Now, now they're ruined!" Uther shouted into the young girl's porcelain face. "Father!" Arthur snapped at the King. "It was as much her fault as it was mine!" Arthur proclaimed, before standing up. "Then both of you- OUT!" He boomed through the dining hall, Morgana not half taking him serious. Uther raised his hand and pointed to the door. "NOW! I have important business to attend to today and I will NOT be disturbed!" Uther demanded for the two teenagers to leave, and soon Morgana scuttled from the hall, with Arthur by her side.

Soon the guards outside the throne room opened the doors to allow them out, Arthur half expected Morgana to be distraught by Uther's nasty reaction to her, the King had _never_ treated his Ward like that. But, when he turned to her, she was holding her stomach in laughter, his face broke out into a wide smile to see she wasn't upset by the incident. "I'm sorry!" He told her, laughing along with her. "What for? That was one of the funniest moments I've ever had the pleasure of enduring." She barked her soft laugh, before Guinevere came behind her and Morgana's laughter stifled suddenly. "You two!" Guinevere said, beginning to scold. "That was awful!" She explained, before Morgana nudged her maid with a humorous smile. "But it was a bit funny, I suppose." Guinevere laughed.

For at least ten minutes the three teens stood in the entrance hall, all in harmony laughing at the recent events, but soon the laughter died down.

"So." Arthur said, turning to Morgana. "What will it be today? A horse ride through the forest or a battle of the training ground?" Arthur asked her, as though it were a normal thing. "I thought you were training with your Knights today?" Morgana asked, slightly bewildered. "No, thats tomorrow- so, I'll be needing all the training I can get!" He winked, nudging her arm. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the Prince and you're the Ward." She teased, a sly tone lingering on her tongue. "Let me go change." She told him, before she disappeared up the stone steps with Guinevere, whilst Arthur departed to wait for her on the training field.

"Just the green one Gwen..." Morgana told her maid the colour of jumper she desired as she tugged off her blue gown behind the changing screen. "Another day with Arthur then, Milday..." Guinevere hinted playfully as she pulled out the forest green jumper from inside on of Lady Morgana's drawers. "Yes..." Morgana said, her eyes wandering and mind racing as to what Guinevere meant. "And?" Morgana said rather cheekily, but she felt Guinevere was being the rude one, not her. "Well... I'm just saying, it seems you two spend an awful lot of time together." Guinevere smirked as she handed Morgana over her jumper with matching pants. "I don't think that's any of your business Gwen!" Morgana snapped as she unfastened her necklace. "Oh, no! Please don't think I'm speaking out of context Milady!" Guinevere prompted as she helped Morgana on with her jumper. "But, please don't deny your feelings for the Prince." She said, giving Morgana a look that told her she wasn't stupid. "Feelings?" Morgana spat at her, surprised by her accusation- or otherwise trying to act surprised. Guinevere rose her eyebrow, before she bent down to scoop up Morgana's royal blue gown which lay like a puddle around her feet. "Honestly Guinevere, I don't know what you're talking about." Morgana snapped, turning away from her, suddenly very anxious. "So... You wouldn't say that kicking someone under a table is completely innocent?" Guinevere asked her sarcastically. "Yes!" Morgana demanded. "Fighting is the first sign of love!" Guinevere laughed finally before taking the rest of Morgana's washing and slipping out of the room. Morgana sat down at her vanity table and gasped, shocked by how blunt Guinevere actually was, before she tossed her hairbrush down violently on her table.

For the remainder of the day Morgana wasn't feeling very much like her mischievous-self and she feared Arthur noticed this when they were in the midst of battle. "Come on!" Arthur laughed, "Is something on your mind? You've left me wide open for a strike about three times already." Arthur joked, swinging his sword impressively. "Nothing..." Morgana said, trying to cover up her thoughts that were so apparent on her face. "Well prove it then." Arthur whispered as he walked past her. Morgana tried forcing a laugh- but now she was so aware of everything she said and did in the presence of the young Prince, where they feelings? Or was she just paranoid. "Ow!" She yelped as Arthur struck her foot with his blade. "Oh! Are you alright?" He asked, concerned that he had actually wounded her. "Yes, yes." She urged, as she hopped up and down on her left foot for a bit. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Arthur asked, nearing her and trying to get close enough to her face as she examined her facial expressions. Morgana snapped her head away quickly- why was everything so awkward now, stupid Guinevere! "Yes.." She prompted, but she had let her guard down, Arthur knew something was up with her. "Yes, come on!" She said, trying to force a smirk and a sort of growl as she raised her sword, trying to maintain some pride. "No..." Arthur said, lowering her sword with his hand. "Whats the matter? I don't want to injure you because your minds on different thoughts!" He smirked, nudging her arm. She let a slow and awkward laugh escape her lips- she could **never** tell him what Guinevere said, it would ruin their friendship. "Besides, your thoughts should be on _me_!" Arthur laughed in an arrogant way, if his head got any bigger it would certainly explode. Morgana gasped at his last words- was he aware that she had feelings for him? But that was right, she didn't, Guinevere had just led her to believe she did, right? Morgana nodded absent mindedly as Arthur folded his arms and craned his head. "Morgana, are you unwell?" He asked her, a hint of humour in his tone. "I figure it's just an empty stomach." She explained, Arthur knowing she didn't get much breakfast because of his father's ignorant ways. "Perhaps battle wasn't the best idea, afterall." She told him, clearly lying through her teeth. "Right, right." Arthur said, nodding his head- his expression turning very serious. "Completely understandable." He told her, as he put his hand behind her back, ready to guide her up to the castle in her fragile state.

Morgana took her chance and stood on his foot as he squealed slightly before she twisted his arm and he fell to the dirty ground. "Oh, come on Arthur." She said smugly, holding her sword to his throat. "Are you _really_ that naive?" She asked, tossing her eyes in the air as Arthur laughed at her wisdom and how he had been fooled by her trick. "I fear the day Camelot falls under your reign." She said sardonically before letting a small laugh escape her lips as Arthur scrambled to his feet. Guinevere was just playing with her head- there was no feelings here, only friendship- she was sure of it, not fully sure- but enough to soothe her mind for now.


	5. Chapter 5 A Birthday to Remember

**[ Once again, thank you all for your lovely reviews! This is the longest chapter so far and I had fun writing it. :) I hope you all in enjoy, and I hope you all contiune to R&R like you have all be doing so far. :) We're slowly edging into the main plot for this story, and I have a **_**lot**_** more chapters lined up- so this is only the beginning, really. I hope you all enjoy it, because I had so much fun writing it. :) ]**

**Chapter 5**

_ "A Birthday to Remember."_

The warm smell of the grass, the wondrous heat of the sunshine above that radiated off her perfect pale skin, as Morgana lay on the lawn- with a lake surrounding the glorious land. The silhouette of Camelot hung deep in the distance, through the hazy sky. "I didn't take you out here for nothing..." Came the deep, tender voice of one Arthur Pendragon who lay beside Morgana- he shot her a wide smirk, before he gripped her shoulders and pinned her to the ground. Morgana let a small laugh escape her lips, playfully as she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, almost lost in them- everything was so perfect, how it should be. Soon he lingered so close to her lips, teasing her. She felt his warm breath radiating off her skin, but soon he gave into temptation as he pulled her lips to meet his own.

"Morgana!" And soon she was shaking, on the lawn. Arthur was disappearing and so was the beautiful blue sky, along the heat of the hot sun, soon everything disappeared to the sharp pull of her eyelids opening. Morgana gasped, unfamiliar to her surroundings- before realization set in, when she saw Guinevere hanging over her. "Gwen!" Morgana spat at her in disgust as she pulled herself up to a sitting position in her bed. Why had Guinevere ruined another perfect dream? Banish the kiss before it had begun. "I thought you were having a nightmare Milady." Guinevere told her, standing back from the bed. "You were turning and groaning in your sleep." Guinevere explained, Morgana however was having the farthest thing from a nightmare, but she was growing concerned about how many inappropriate dreams she was having about the perfect Prince, there was no denying her feelings for him now. "Besides!" Guinevere began, when Morgana hadn't answered her. "Today is your eighteenth birthday!" Guinevere beamed as she pulled open her curtains, to a dull grey sky, and the harsh rain emptying off her window, could reality get any further away from her dream? "The weather isn't that great, but that isn't going to stop you having fun tonight!" Guinevere grinned, as she went to fetch Morgana some clothes. "Tonight?" Morgana questioned as she pulled the bedcovers off herself and wandered to her changing screen, where she began undressing. "Oh, King Uther has prepared you a feast- he has invited many friends from surrounding Kingdoms!" Guinevere said excitedly as she passed Morgana over a blue gown, not unlike the one in her dream. "Oh, he knows I hate the fuss..." Morgana persisted as she dragged the dress up her legs before slipping her arms in. "Oh Morgana, he does it every year for Arthur, even himself! He's not going to leave you out!" Guinevere scoffed as she lifted up her nightdress from the floor and added it to the laundry. "Oh, thanks Gwen- that makes me feel tons better!" Morgana said sarcastically as she cast her eyes in the air. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that Milady, I just meant her feels the same way about you- he wants to treat you like... like..." Guinevere stuttered as she fastened the Lady Morgana's dress. "As though I'm a part of the family?" Morgana suggested as turned to take a seat at her dressing table, for Guinevere to come and begin doing her hair. "Yes!" Guinevere grinned, before he face dropped. "Oh, not like that!" She said, cussing herself as she lifted the hairbrush with fumbling hands. "I didn't mean it like that Milady- you already are a part of the family, I just meant that Uther throws you parties because he thinks of you as a child, not a child- but his child! But not that he's trying to replace your father! He just... I expect..." Guinevere said in a single breath, all her words running into one as she was panicked and stressed at offending Morgana, she tried to dig herself out a hole. Morgana however started laughing hysterically. "Calm down Gwen!" Morgana teased. "I'm just playing, I know what you mean." Morgana laughed, as Guinevere was red faced and flushed looking. "Right..." Guinevere told her as she glided the brush through Morgana's soft, wavy locks, before she fastened it with some clasps in a half-up, half-down style.

Morgana seated herself at breakfast, at usual- across from Arthur who was munching on some buttered bread, he sat in a casual fashion, staring into his water Goblet. "Happy Birthday Morgana!" Uther beamed as he made her stand up for a hug. "Thank you my Lord." She commented, before sitting back down, a large smile across her features. "Getting old, aren't you?" Arthur remarked slyly. "No wonder it takes you so long coming down." He smirked, Morgana making a wise decision to resist kicking him under the table, as she didn't want to upset Uther. Uther chuckled at Arthur's remark, before he turned to Morgana. "I'm assure you, tonight will be one of the best Camelot has ever seen!" Uther barked. "Really, it could never beat Arthur's seventeenth Birthday party, helping him when he was throwing up outside was simply the highlight." Morgana teased playfully as she scooped some porridge into her mouth, seeing Arthur frown at her for bringing it up. "Well, I assure you, he will only be taking a sensible helping of wine this evening..." Uther said, eyeing his son seriously. "But! I promise it will be quite the event, nevertheless." Uther smiled, returning to his usual charming-self. "I have bought you a present to compensate quite an event." Uther half-smiled, looking to Morgana to watch her reaction. "My Lord..." Morgana said turning to him with a shying smile. "You did not need to waste your fortune on gifts for me." Morgana explained. "Fortune being the keyword in that sentence." Arthur told her with a smirk, making Morgana look at him and screw her face up in humor. "You know what I mean." She told Arthur before turning back to Uther. "I insist." Uther commented. "And you will wear it tonight." Uther told Morgana, seeing her face change from sarcasm to joyous. "A gown?" She questioned enthusiastically. Uther nodded. "I have just left it in your chambers, they say the threads are woven from Germany." Uther explained proudly, having dresses from foreign countries was certainly something to brag about. "My Lord!" Morgana gasped. "There was no need- the expense!" She cried, before Uther shook his head. "No matter, only the best for the First Lady of Camelot!" He urged, before she stood up to hug him, barely able to finish her breakfast, so eager to see her new dress. Arthur shook his head, whilst rolling his eyes. "And you persist you aren't a typical girl, Morgana?" Arthur teased, before Morgana made a face at him.

The dress was in a luxurious wooden box, inside it was wrapped with cloth- Guinevere pulled it out for Morgana to see. The dress flowed to the ground, it was of a cream colour, with gold threads running through it. The folds in the arm had a golden band, embellished with small diamonds, whilst the torso of the dress had a low neck-line, with a strong square shape, whilst the arms were of white flowing voile, it shone in the light- the golden threads making it shimmer and glide. The skirt had a medieval style pattern coming up from the bottom, it faded as it got near the middle of the dress, the golden threads more apparent from the bottom up- the threads danced and glided together harmoniously. The skirt flowed but the torso was tight fitted, so it would accentuate Morgana's slender figure, and in the box was a golden sparkling belt which tied loosely around the middle of the dress, which had little metal- cut out stars hanging from the tie, embedded with the smallest of diamonds- it truly was a magnificent dress.

Night had fallen throughout Camelot and the rain had not ceased all day. It was nearing eight o'clock, and Morgana had just changed into her wonderful gown that Uther had bought for her, Guinevere was now doing her hair as she sat on the stool in front of her mirror. "I expect all eyes will be on you this evening, Morgana." Guinevere teased. "And why wouldn't they be? They usually always are." Morgana joked, as Guinevere twirled her hair into a bun. "I'm sure the wandering eye of Arthur Pendragon will certainly gaze your way..." Guinevere smirked into the mirror, where Morgana could see her. "Guinevere!" Morgana said, shying away. "Honestly Morgana, you'd think I was born five minutes ago." Guinevere threw her eyes in the air. "Nothing will happen between me and Arthur, I'm sorry to disappoint you- If you are waiting on me to make the move so you can add the grand finale of the book you've been writing on the two of us or something!" Morgana cried, sarcastically, making Guinevere hit her softly on the head with the brush. "I see the way he looks at you." Guinevere prided. "Yes, like a sister- or a best friend!" Morgana explained, suddenly serious. "And does that annoy you?" Guinevere asked, seeing her friend's sudden change in tone. "No!" Morgana snapped. "So you don't share any feelings for him?" Guinevere asked again. "No- because theres nothing to share if he does not return them!" Morgana told her with widened eyes as though Guinevere were stupid. "So- you believe your feelings are one-sided. You have deep feelings for the Prince, and you think he doesn't return them?" Guinevere asked. "Yes." Morgana sighed, before she realized what Guinevere meant. "I mean no!" Morgana snapped, she had just fallen into Guinevere's trap, into admitting her feelings for Arthur, she knew it would be typical of Guinevere to confuse her into doing so. "Haha!" Guinevere laughed as she fastened the bun in place. "Caught you." She smirked. "Shut up!" Morgana pouted, huffing like an small child. "I do not have feelings for Arthur!" She persisted angrily. "Whatever you say Milady, I know the truth!" Guinevere joked, but Morgana chose not to retaliate, in case she got herself into a bigger fumble.

"Now, stand up!" Guinevere asked, as she lifted a sparkling row of jewels and fastened them at either side of Morgana's forehead, so they hung lightly and shone beautifully, radiating her sweet face. Morgana bent down to examine it in the mirror, her hair was very lightly French plaited and twirled and fastened at the back, like a bun, she felt ever-so light, not having her long mane of hair to weigh her down all of a sudden. "You look beautiful Morgana!" Guinevere beamed, before she threw her arms around the Lady. "Happy Birthday!" She whispered into her ear, feeling it would be the last time she'd get a chance, since Morgana would be herded by visitors and friends all night. "Thank you Gwen." Morgana whispered back, hugging her friend tightly, before Guinevere was the first to break the embrace, after a few short moments. "I don't want to make you late!" She grinned, opening the door for her, as she watched the elegant Morgana depart from her bedchamber, before she turned the corner and was out of sight.

The hall chirped and cheered as Morgana finally walked into the long hall, with a table at the top- Uther sitting in the middle and Arthur at the right side of him, there was a seat reserved for her at the left side of the King. Morgana made her way up the hall, muttering thanks to all those who wished her a Happy Birthday, before she finally made her seat, where Uther stood up and greeted her with a peck on the cheek. Arthur of course was sat next to his father- he had watched the Lady Morgana enter the hall, and she truly did look a tremendous sight- for the first time he looked at her and didn't see the small timid girl that arrived in Camelot all those years ago, instead he saw her as a woman, a very beautiful woman at that. His heart somewhat fluttered in his chest, it was an uncomfortable feeling since he never once felt any attraction to a girl before, and certainly not Morgana, but he pinned it down as the excitement of the evening, even if he knew he was kidding himself. He stood up too and hugged Morgana when she arrived to her seat, wishing her a Happy Birthday as she went.

The feast was full of cheer, as the hall was filled with chattering and laughter of all the guests Uther had invited, soon no one was in their rightful place and some sharp cackles were drawing on the fact that some people had had too much wine, of course Uther wasn't to blame since he too was stumbling drunkenly as he laughed along. After a few hours Uther rose from his seat to go and talk to one of his Royal Guests, whilst it gave Arthur a chance to move into Uther's seat; beside Morgana.

Morgana had been busy all night thanking a whole bunch of people for their gifts and wishes, and throughout all of this she even spotted Guinevere rushing about with platters of fresh food and lifting empty glasses; how Morgana felt truly sorry for her maid.

"Ahem." Came the sharp voice of Arthur beside her, Morgana turning to face him with a weary smile. "Do you need to vomit?" She smirked. "Because I can assist you outside if you want?" She teased playfully, and in truth Arthur was close to that state, his words slurred and pooled into a long line of nonsense, whilst his eyes had a hint of sleepiness to them. "Shush!" He persisted drunkenly, whilst Morgana laughed- she too had quite enough to drink, but she was at the most tipsy, she just had a mild taste for conversation and was at the '_every things funny_' stage- but she was no where near drunk, sadly the same could not be said for the Prince next to her. "I think you better get to bed." Morgana told him, a smile twisted on her lips, she was truly concerned for him, but he shook his head violently at her, taking another swig of wine from his Goblet, giving a small laugh as he did so. "Why- Why would I go to bed? When its your Birthday!" Arthur slurred, emphasizing the word 'Birthday', Morgana simply retaliated with another laugh, before she got up. "Come on." She sighed. "We'll go outside for a moment, shall we?" She told him, as though she were talking to a small child, she wanted Arthur to sober up, and felt the best way would be for him to get some air and then some rest. Arthur didn't reply, he looked up at her as though he should pas out and fall right to sleep on the table, but she ignored him and pulled the goblet of wine from his hand, before she helped him up. "Honestly, you think you'd have learnt your lesson!" She joked, as he stumbled out, grabbing hold of the wine Goblet again before he left.

Soon, the two were standing at the entrance of the castle, watching the rain pound off the stone steps and over Camelot. Arthur laughed, whilst Morgana leant back on the wall with her arms folded; watching him. "You really are lovely!" Arthur piped up, as Morgana's lips pulled into a smile. "And you really are drunk!" She laughed, as he took another sip of his wine. "Really Arthur, I'm trying to help you sober up." She complained with a humorous edge to her voice. "It's really a pointless mission if you continue to drink!" She explained, walking near to him to grab the Goblet from him. "No!" He pouted, hiding the Goblet behind his back. "You'll have to catch me first." He hiccuped, as he ran out to the steps, now open for the rain to soak him and drench his clothes. Morgana turned and laughed. "Well then you can happily get as drunk as you like; I'm not going out there." She teased, standing back. "Oh, yes you are!" He chirped before he grabbed her arm and tugged her down the steps to hear her squeal. "Arthur!" She screeched as the icy rain drenched her clothes and her hair. He let go of her forearm, when he knew she was far too wet to even want to go back. "I hate you!" She gasped with amusement as the strands of her hair clung to her skin, her dress dragging on the cobbled ground. "You don't mean that." Arthur told her, edging closer to her, as the rain pinned his golden blonde hair to his forehead. "Of course I don't." Morgana said sarcastically, tossing her eyes in the air as she looked up at him with a wide smile. She couldn't deny that her heart was beating all the more faster, how perfect this moment seemed. "No, no..." Arthur began with a playful smirk. "Because you love me." He told her with a smug smile. "Do I now?" Morgana half-laughed, but deep within her she was afraid in case he really did know she had some feelings for him, surely not. "Yes, because- who couldn't love me?" He told her, before she broke into laughter. "I could name a few people." She told him with another gleeful laugh as the rain dripped down her nose and fluttered on her eyelashes. Arthur didn't retaliate, instead he edged, closer and closer, until they were merely only one step apart, Morgana didn't move, in fear of ruining the moment- instead they stared intently into each other's eyes, Arthur getting lost in her large emerald ones and Morgana over-whelmed by his crystal blue ones.

Closer, and closer- until the cold splash of Arthur's wine over the top of Morgana's new dress made her squeal. "Arthur!" She gasped, her stomach churned, afraid to look down at her chest- where the wine dripped down her bare skin, before it stained the front of her cream gown. "Arthur!" She gasped again, as though she were begging it not to be true, her face wiped of infatuation of the young Prince to pure and utter hatred of him. "H-how could you?" She cried, to see him standing there with an empty Goblet. "Morgana, I'm so sorry! I stumbled!" He explained in a panicked tone, true to his word he did stumble on the cobbles. He hated himself for what he'd done, he knew himself that the stain wouldn't come off, and he felt sick for it- it had made him sober up entirely. "Here!" He pleaded, rolling the ends of his white shirt around his hand as he began scrubbing the stain on her dress. "Stop it!" She begged aggressively, pulling away from him. "You've ruined it!" She said, her heart yearning for it not to be true, it was only new, a gift from Uther, German threads- all ruined. "Morgana..." Arthur began again, not knowing what to say.

"Lets go inside." He told her, taking hold of her arm, she fought with his grip tremendously, screaming for him to let go of her, but he ignored her and began up the stone steps. However, her feet were soaking in her white sandals, and the aggressive tug from Arthur had caused her to stumble onto her knees, on the step. She winced in pain, before she violently pulled free from his grip. "Morgana!" He said turning to her, to help her up, not half-believing what he was doing- how everything gone so wrong in a matter of minutes? "Stop it!" She persisted, he heard her voice breaking on the last words. "W-Why can't you just- leave me alone!" She raged with tears in her eyes, transparent due to the may raindrops on her face. She pulled herself off the ground and shot him a look of hatred, before he was sure he even caught her face break into that heartache and yearning. "Morgana..." He begged, but she was already halfway up the stone steps, his heart yearned for her to return, so he could make it all better. Instead he dropped the goblet, as it clanged off the cobbles, the remainder of the wine dribbling out from it, getting washed away with the rain, before he sat down on the step and hid his face in his hands.

He had ruined her dress, ruined her evening and most of all ruined her Birthday- now he knew he'd never touch wine again for as long as he lived. But all in all, he kept being reminded of the day, many years ago- when the two of them had quarreled as children, and it resulted in Morgana rushing off in tears with Arthur regretting something he'd done to make her that way. It was the week she had joined Camelot and he had cruelly brought up her father after she had beaten him in a sword fight, and now- after all those years of getting so close to her, he'd thrown it all away in a selfish moment. His heart yearned for her so, his infatuation with the ravenous beauty becoming too much to bare, and the saddest thing of all was that he could have had her, but a moment ago- his lips could have neatly met hers in the pouring rain on the night of her Birthday, but now that moment would be a memory- a dream in fact- he doubted she'd ever forgive him now. With an aggressive kick, his boot hit the Goblet and it went sailing across the Courtyard, before it clanged to a swirling stop over a rain gutter, as the young Prince drowned his sorrows in the rain.

Morgana ran up the large stone steps, where she was greeted by Guinevere who was making the bed for the Lady Morgana's return. Guinevere gasped as she expected to see a cheery Morgana looking as radiant in her return as she did from her departure, but instead she was faced with a distraught young woman, soaked through and through- with a large red stain on the front of her dress. "Oh Morgana..." Guinevere said simply, examining her, before Morgana ran over and hugged her maid tightly, Guinevere not at all bothered that she was soaking her too. "What happened?" Guinevere whispered soothingly as Morgana sadly broke down in her maid's arms, sobbing into her. "It's alright..." Guinevere ushered, growing worried as to what really happened. "He ruined it!" Morgana sobbed. "He ruined everything." She cried, unable to bring her eyes to the destroyed dress. "Who did Morgana?" Guinevere questioned as she rubbed her friend's back. "Arthur!" Morgana spat in despair, as she clung to Guinevere. "Why, what did he do?" Guinevere asked, knowing herself how arrogant Arthur was, she disliked him dearly. "I-Is it not apparent?" Morgana stuttered through sobs. "Morgana- I doubt you'd be in this state over a dress." Guinevere said quite bluntly, and it was clear that Guinevere was right, Morgana was more distressed because of the way Arthur had acted, playing with her emotions, toying with them- there were no denying her feelings for him, however hard she tried to hide them, but how Arthur had been so close to concealing all these wandering thoughts, before he stupidly ruined it- not caring.

After a long while, Guinevere managed to pry Morgana from her, and ordered her to change- although it only made Morgana worse to have to pull her dress off, because then she could see the stain more clearly. Guinevere lied, in telling her that she might have a few remedies that her mother passed down to her for removing tough stains.

Guinevere helped Morgana dress for bed, before she untied the rest of her hair, that was half falling out anyway, before she finally laid her to bed. Guinevere gave Morgana her sleeping draught, which finally slowed her sobs, before Morgana fell straight to sleep. How could Arthur be such an idiot? Morgana _never_ cried, and if she cried to anyone it was always to Guinevere, since she preferred to keep her guard up for everyone else, but it was how Arthur defiantly tested Morgana's strong will, before he would finally break her.

After a long moment of sitting on the bed beside Morgana, Guinevere got up and left, taking the ruined gown with her, since she didn't want Morgana to see it in the morning in case it set her off again, and with that- she left to return home to her father.

Meanwhile, Arthur hid around one of the pillars outside Morgana's room, wishing it wasn't true, wishing that he never made Morgana feel that way. He had planned on knocking the door and entering, and his hand was merely inches away before he heard Morgana's tremendous sobs into her maid Guinevere, when he decided it would be a better idea not to. _"He ruined it! He ruined everything!"_ Echoed the prolonged cries of Morgana in his head, his heart lurched as he heard these cruel words being spoke about him- yes, his seventeenth Birthday would be remembered of him drinking too much wine, but Morgana's eighteenth Birthday would be remembered of Arthur getting tremendously drunk on wine, _again_ and ruining Morgana's big night- in fact, if he was right in thinking that Morgana would always skip her eighteenth Birthday party, with the heartache and pain that followed, he really had ruined it on he. Soon he heard Guinevere's departure, and after a few long moments of thinking it over in his mind he decided to retire for the night also, with a heavy heart.


	6. Chapter 6 Cupid's Arrow

**[ Once again this story has ruined my sleeping pattern. . But it was worth it, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I feel things are starting to kick-off now in regards to the main plot. I just want to dedicate this chapter to YourSapphireEyes (Charley) and Anina613 (Anna)- , I think you are both lovely, wonderful people and I'm very happy I met you both. :) Thank you both for loving my story! :) Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story also, it means the world! :) 3 ]**

**Chapter 6**

"_Cupid's Arrow._"

Arthur rose from his bed that morning, feeling fine and wonderful, until the rushing thoughts of last nights events came flooding into his head; he felt like kicking himself. Half-begging that it wasn't true, but sadly it was, and the ache that swelled in his heart returned and he knew it would not cease until he put things right again.

Arthur made his way down to breakfast where he was face with a cheery Uther who was reading some pieces of parchment that he held between the fingers of his leather gloves, before he turned to Arthur who looked greatly displeased. Arthur didn't say anything, he didn't greet his father, in fact he didn't even bother eating, instead he just sat back on his chair waiting for Morgana to make an appearance, he knew she would. But he waited, and waited and waited, his face growing more and more distressed with each passing moment. "That's all the wine for you." Uther joked, thinking that his saddened face was brought on by that of a hangover; nonsense. Arthur grunted as a response, before he cleared his throat. "Where's Morgana, shes never this late." Arthur told his father, rather than asking. "Well, I expect shes in bed." Uther told him as though he were a three-year old child asking an obvious question. "It was her Birthday last night, after all." Uther told his son, before returning to his reading, and with a violent sigh (more of a huff) Arthur rose from his seat angrily and retreated back to his room.

The next morning he returned after not seeing Morgana for an entire day, but she did not show up, and the morning after that, and the morning after that- until soon it had been almost a week since Arthur had seen her, she had told Guinevere to inform the King of lies, that she was either ill or off to market stalls in adjourning lands, of course Uther being the fool that he was believed all of these things, being too wrapped up in Council matters that he didn't notice he hadn't seen his Ward in nearly a week.

Arthur trailed the castle, in search of Morgana, but he couldn't find her for anything, since she was always out of the castle when he went searching. Every night he returned to bed with a heavy heart that ached in his chest, everyday the ache becoming stronger and more unbearable. Morgana was blatantly avoiding him, it was entirely obvious, he wondered how long she could keep this up -or how long he could be without her.

The next morning, Arthur was awoken loudly by the slashes of rain off his window, the curtains were drawn around his bed and when he peeked his head out he was greeted by the dull light of the sun, obviously hidden by the overcast clouds- yes, today was going to be another treacherous day. Funnily enough he was wide awake, so he pulled himself out of bed and went to wash before pulling on a red shirt with a leather-lined jacket and of course his brown pants. Again, he was reacquainted with the painful ache in his chest, the yearning- the want and the painful wince that he would have to endure another lonely day in Camelot, dwelling over what he'd done again. He knew it was early, Uther would perhaps still be asleep, so he didn't see much point in going down to sit alone at the Breakfast table, staring at the empty seat across from him, it agonized him too much.

Wandering over to his window, he glared out at the empty Courtyard, the odd Guard standing in for shelter. He sighed heavily before he caught sight of an emerald cloak coming into view. It was the Lady Morgana, in one of her trademark cloaks pulling a horse out into the Courtyard, with the hood over her head, obviously soaked from the rain. For the first time his heart pounced at the sight of her, that she was alright, alive and well- physically anyway. But he wondered when he might see her again, of course he didn't leave himself much time to wallow on the subject because he was already down the long winding staircase, before he too was out in the rain- sadly the emerald cloak and the young lady in it had vanished, along with the horse. Heartache set in again, but the swirling tail end of a green cloak caught his eye as it was whisked from the Courtyard. With that Arthur was thundering off again in search of a horse, any horse- he settled for a deep chestnut brown, tall and slender horse already saddled up and ready to go; thankfully, and with that he set off in the rain- after one Lady Morgana.

Morgana had been avoiding Arthur Pendragon for a good six days, and she found she was doing it extremely well. She had got Guinevere to tell Uther silly lies; she was feeling under the weather; she had gone to a market to buy some new clothes; she had went to visit her father's grave, of course all were untrue. Some days she stayed in her bedchambers and Guinevere brought her food and other days, like today, she ventured out into the forest- Guinevere calling her mad that today she choose to go and explore the surrounding forests when it was emptying out. Of course, Morgana knew that it would get to Arthur and that was the main thing, she didn't care if she caught a cold or fell into a ditch- it was Arthur who was suffering, and in ways she was glad that he was, because he was arrogant and selfish and she wanted the blame to be put entirely on him.

Morgana dug her heels into her horse's ribs, before it set off in a high gallop, gripping the reigns tightly beneath her frail fingers, as the horse clopped against the cobbles before it fell in harmony with the damp grass.

Arthur was now in a harmonious gallop with his horse, as the rain drenched his face, making him squint his eyes in protest, but that didn't stop him, not even the slightest. After what felt like a lifetime on horseback, Arthur began to give up hope, that he had lost Morgana in the thick trees that surrounded him, he was now well out of Camelot, and he feared what kind of territory he was traveling on, his father had always warned both him and Morgana never to venture far in fear of causing chaos with adjourning lands but he knew full well that Morgana wouldn't be bothered if she caused Uther the smallest bit of annoyance, she was selfish in those ways.

Morgana too felt like she had been riding her horse for hours, and the rain didn't seem to be easing, as it hadn't these pass few days, so she slowed down her dapple-grey and dismounted him, her breath fast paced from fighting with the wind and rain. With a final heavy sigh she took shelter under a large oak tree, as her horse went off to the far side of the shrubbery to a stream to gladly take a drink, happy for the rest. It was after a few moments that Morgana heard something other than the rain engulfing the forest, or the slight babble of the stream as it sailed over out-of-place rocks, it was that of horse hooves caressing the grass in a deep melodic gallop. Her eyes widened, afraid that it might be a Knight from one of the surrounding Kingdoms, come to scold her' threaten her, for being out her when she knew much better. The sound grew closer and closer until she realized it was only a few meters away, she was afraid to move; it would have been a wise decision to grab her horse and gallop off in a different direction, but the fear wavered through her bones, paralyzing her movements.

Arthur caught a glimpse of her through the trees, his heart thundering in magnificent booms in his chest as he saw the glorious figure of Morgana standing by a tree, her emerald cloak clung to her from the damp rain. He slowed his horse before he commanded it by a light dig in it's ribs to go forward to greet her, of course there was no escape for her now but he feared she would have other means of making him feel worthless. But nevertheless his lips curled into a smile when he saw her standing under a tree, he knew addressing her with a wide smile would possibly be the worst way to begin an apology, especially with Morgana, so he tried his hardest to make his face serious with a hint of guilt- although it wasn't forced, since he was sincerely sorry for upsetting the young Ward.

Morgana's eyes widened in aggression when she laid eyes on Arthur, who was on top of a magnificent chestnut brown horse. All her fear vanished from her face as her brows furrowed. She didn't want to speak to him, she loathed him dearly, but if she was truthful she knew that wasn't entirely true. "Arthur!" She spat in disgust, knowing that he must of followed her here. "How dare you!" She snarled; Arthur never ventured out in the forest this early, especially when it was raining from the heavens. "Calm down." He ushered as he dismounted his horse, the horse lingered there for a moment before it too slowly made it's way to join Morgana's by the stream. "You had no right to follow me!" Morgana persisted with rage, hardly believing this was true. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Arthur replied, his eyes full of over-flowing guilt. "Well, what stopped you running to my aid all week?" Morgana replied smugly, instead this time there was no hint of humor. "I've been searching for you all week and I couldn't find you!" Arthur snapped back, starting to get annoyed by Morgana's patronizing tone, even though he knew she'd be like this, he should have been better prepared.

"Funny, I didn't hear a knock on my bedchamber door all week either..." Morgana snarled sarcastically, more with anger than with humor. Arthur was taken aback, that would have been the best place, but he feared her. "I was afraid you wouldn't allow me to see you." Arthur admitted, the guilt returning. "And what makes you think I want to see you now?" Morgana snapped. "Just because I don't have a door to shut in your face?" She growled, stating the obvious in a rhetorical question, before she walked away from him to get her horse; he was becoming uncomfortably close. But Arthur gripped her arm, making her make eye contact with him for the first time in what seemed like forever. She could have melted right there, she could have forgave him and forgot about the whole entire thing, because she wanted to more than anything- but instead she continued to keep her brows furrowed, she fought against her strong will and pulled away from him violently, hating herself the moment she had done it. "No Arthur." Morgana told him more out of sympathy, her eyes loosing the cruel glint and they softened in to more of what seemed like sympathy and guilt. "Y-you can't just..." She began, unable to find the right words. "You can't just do that!" She said, a hint of pain in her voice, motioning her feelings with her hands. "This! You can't just come out here and, and.." But in truth she didn't exactly know what she was implying, she was trying to state that it was unfair of him, but she didn't know how. She was getting unnecessarily distressed, she hadn't expected him to be here, she had no time to prepare herself, she hadn't even planned what she was going to say to him since she didn't expect him to ever apologize since he was an arrogant prat, but even to think of him in that way pained her, since she knew it wasn't true and it was only her selfish thoughts perceiving him in that way, but she wasn't going to let him win. "Morgana..." Arthur began. "No." Morgana replied, her anger returning, but he could see she was angry for all the wrong reasons. "So what?" Arthur called back to her as she wandered over to her horse. "Will this go on forever? Will you run from the castle every morning and return every evening just to avoid me? Are you going to hate me forever?" Arthur demanded, angrily for the way she was reacting, he didn't know the right way to go about this, but whatever way he did he felt he wasn't winning- he couldn't possibly win against Morgana, she was in the wrong now, but still she would find a way to push the blame back onto him.

Morgana's eyes closed, somewhat in despair as she sighed, she didn't know what she wanted, she certainly didn't hate Arthur, and she didn't want to have to avoid him for the rest of her long days left in Camelot, but she didn't want to forgive him either, for reasons she was unsure of. "No..." She sighed out calmly, turning to face him. "Then..." Arthur replied, happy she was facing him now. "Then why do you continue to feud with me?" He asked, walking closer to her. She shrugged, unable to meet his gaze once again, practically admitting defeat. "I don't want to fight with you." Arthur admitted, as he looked down at her hooded face, watching the rain drip off the end of her nose. "I don't want to battle with you either." She told him, feeling him take hold of her cold and soaking hand, although he did not comment on this, since his was just as numb. Morgana looked up to him, to meet the young Prince's gaze, all hate and loathing lost, she realized now why she could never hate him, even if she tried; and she had tried.

Arthur examined her face, seeing less anger and more hurt, seeing her long dark eye lashes frame her wondrous emerald eyes that shone beautifully from her adoring pale features; she looked truly Devine and he could not recall a moment when she didn't look beautiful. He wanted to take her and ravish her right there on the spot, for all the feuding to stop, for her just to belong to him, and that be the end of it- and so he leant in, readying himself to steal a kiss, she didn't move; so that in itself was a good sign.

Morgana could feel his warm breath against her freezing, wet, numb face- she knew what was happening and if she was in her right mind she would protest, but she did not; because she wanted this as much as he did. His lips were merely an inch away from hers, she yearned for him, as he teased her going so slowly. It wasn't until now that she realized how much she truly wanted the unruly Prince, all her dreams about both him and her made sense. The soft, warm feeling of his lips against her own became somewhat overwhelming but enjoyable so, the dream that she should recall of them sitting on warm summer's grass seemed laughable now, because that dream that made her all warm and fuzzy inside had no comparison to this moment. She could barely even recall where she was, not that it even mattered anymore, the feeling of cold rain numbing her body could hardly be felt, the sound of pattering raindrops engulfing the forest could no longer be heard, it was strange but now she knew she was completely infatuated with one Arthur Pendragon.

Morgana absent-mindedly pulled her hood from around her head as it hung lightly on her shoulders, Arthur's fingers getting lost tangling through her glorious dark mane, that was slowly dampening due to the heavy rainfall. All hate was lost, that emotion alone getting engrossed by love, overcome, so all hatred was lost, there wasn't even a spectrum of it, and the thought of how she loathed him but a moment ago was ridiculous to even think about, barely believable. Morgana's warm lips moved in wondrous motion with Arthur's, the two of the fighting passionately with one another, as Arthur glided his hands through her hair, whilst Morgana tied her arms around his waist, holding him to her, not ever wanting to let go. Arthur pushed her back to pin her against an nearby oak tree, where they were safe from the rain slightly, and it gave them more freedom to know the other did not want to stop, but it did not ease Morgana's tight hold on the Prince, or his violent tangle of fingers through the young Ward's hair. The moment seemed all to good to be true, before a large red arrow struck inches away from Morgana's head, awakening both of them from this dream, as Arthur pulled away from her immediately to turn in the direction the arrow was aimed at; a cavalry of men sat on horseback, shouting at one another, before another arrow was shot, that skidded and bounced off the ground. Both Arthur and Morgana were trespassing on a land that was not their own, and if the violent men mere meters away found out it was Arthur Pendragon they would surely strike war against Camelot, depending on the land they were trespassing on. Arthur pulled Morgana's by the forearm and dragged her over to her horse, both the young faces wiped of infatuation and affection, but instead replaced with fear and vulnerability.

Arthur pulled himself on top of his horse, planning to gallop off to Camelot, he turned to see if Morgana was upon her horse also, as arrows were fired wildly around them. Thankfully Morgana was on her horse; but as Arthur broke into a gallop he heard the small squeal of Morgana, so he pulled his horses' reigns harshly, the panic of getting hit with one of the arrows and no weapons of his own to fight back. He turned around to see Morgana no longer on her horse, but instead on the cold, soaking grass, with an arrow wedged in her ankle. He hopped off his horse immediately, to aid her, seeing the blood pool from her ankle- she cried out in pain, unable to look at her acquired battle wound, Arthur soothed her by telling her it wasn't all that bad, when he knew it was- it was lodged deep and he feared pulling it out in the horror of making her face more pain. Arrows continued to be fired at them, and soon the men would dismount their horses and slice them through with their swords, Arthur didn't have a choice in the matter.

Arthur grabbed Morgana around the waist and heaved her up over his shoulder, before he sat her on his own horses; she would have protested but she was in too much pain to even stifle an aggressive grunt. Seeing the men through the trees, he had no choice but to leave her horse, instead he slapped her horse on the hide to watch it gallop off through the brambles, giving a heartily 'neigh'; he would obviously send a strong Knight to retrieve it later, since it bore the Camelot crest on it's saddle. Nevertheless the young Prince pulled himself onto his own horse; in front of Morgana and galloped off, as she clung tightly around his waist to stop herself from falling.

Soon they were back in familiar territory and it made him significantly glad to know they were no longer getting fired at by vicious arrows. Nevertheless Arthur kept riding until he was well into Camelot, not wanting to stop; he just wanted Morgana to be seen to and attended and for that dreadful arrow to be pulled from her leg.

When Arthur finally reached Camelot he dismounted his horse to see a trail of blood behind him, but he didn't waste a second with the now drowsy Morgana who was becoming faint from losing so much blood. He lifted her and carried her, without any hesitation from her, she practically fell into his arms, her eyes tried and worn from the high level of pain she was enduring, her eyes were stained with tears; obviously the sudden emotion was brought on from the indepth feeling of pain that was surely unbearable for the young Ward. "It's all right." Arthur ushered as she leant her head against his chest, whimpering.

Giaus was more than alarmed when he was greeted by Arthur carrying in a near unconscious Morgana. "Whats... Whats happened?" Giaus panicked as Arthur laid her down on Giaus's main table. "We were struck by... bandits, out riding." Arthur lied, not wanting to tell him the main reason. "Out riding in that weather? You must be mad!" Giaus told him before scurrying over to see Morgana's wounds. "That's lodged in deep." He told Arthur. "It'll have to be manually dislocated from the leg." Giaus explained. "Meaning I'll have to pull it out, it's the only way to stop the bleeding and avoid infection." Arthur froze, knowing it was be immensely painful, but he agreed to let Giaus remove it, for her best interest obviously. "Go fetch Uther, he'll need to be informed." Giaus told Arthur. Arthur nodded before he stole one last glance from Morgana, before he departed to go get his father. Halfway down the stone steps he heard a heart-wrenching scream mixed with pain and sorrow; knowing it was from Morgana, in made him freeze and wince in pain for her, but thankfully he knew the most of the pain was over- and with that he ran to the castle to get his father.

"What?" Uther growled with his eyes widening, an edge of panic in his tone. "Yes, she was hit by an arrow." Arthur explained, fumbling over his words. "From whom?" Uther demanded, pulling on his leather lined jacket. "From Bandits I expect!" Arthur lied, growing tired of explaining this story, knowing it wouldn't be the last time he explained it. "And where is she?" Uther asked frantically. "Over with Giaus, he asked me to fetch you." Arthur told him. "I would hope so!" Uther snapped before he left his bedchamber to go to Giaus's. "I don't understand why you two were out riding in this weather anyway! And this early!" Uther scolded as he marched through the rain. "Like that matters now!" Arthur snapped, angry that his father was practically blaming him for Morgana's treacherous accident. "Of course it matters- how could you be so foolish!" Uther growled. "Had you know weapons to hold them off?" Uther asked his son angrily. "There was too many of them, they were closing in on us!" Arthur napped back, a rage coming over him. "Honestly Arthur, I dread the day you rule Camelot!" Uther snapped before he ran up the winding staircase to Giaus, not giving Arthur the chance to retaliate, which made the young Prince very angry, of course the anger was washed away when he laid eyes on Morgana, the emotion replaced with sorrow and guilt.

"How is she?" Uther asked frantically as he rushed to Morgana's side. "Well, I've managed to remove the arrow, thankfully it didn't touch the bone- I'll have to apply some stitches to the wound of course." Giaus explained. "I've given her a remedies of herbs to build her strength, of course she'll need plenty of iron." Giaus told Uther seriously as the King listened intently. "Depending on the amount of blood-loss she might take about two to three weeks to fully recover." Giaus said, washing a rag in some sterilized water. "Now, if you'll leave me to clean and attend the wound." Giaus nodded to both Arthur and Giaus. "She's soaking!" Uther commented, feeling her drenched robe. "Yes father, that would be the rain." Arthur replied sarcastically. "It's no wonder she's caught her death." Uther frowned, before pulling Arthur from Giaus's home, leaving him in peace to treat her.


	7. Chapter 7 Night Terrors

**[ Okay, firstly I'm SO sorry for the major delay in this chapter, and I'm afriad to say that it's not very good, since I wanted to get it finished so bad that I'm now half asleep, so if there are any spelling mistakes I DO apologize from the bottom of my heart. Sadly this chapter isn't very actiony, but it was essential that this chapter be here, as it implies an awful lot for the next chapters and possibly the rest of the story! (: So, the next few chapters will be gradually building up to a climax! :D The story kind of gets darker from here on in! :) I hope you all enjoy anyway! :) 3 ]**

**Chapter 7**

_"Night Terrors."_

Verging in and out of consciousness, the blurring image of the silhouette of the four-poster bed slipping in and out of view, mixed with the dark images of slumber, some of Arthur, some of Uther- some of flames of bright swirling, almost blinding lights that blazed beneath closed eyes. Sound shuffled through ears, the faint buzzing before silence, slipping and swirling through slumber like a fish blubbering to the surface to a stream, before finally Morgana's eyes lazily pulled open. Blinking frantically to maintain her vision, the vision that would not come, her wide room blurred in a mass of colours and shadows. She bolted up the bed, feeling a sudden sickness wash over her, her cheeks flushed violently as her forehead burned painfully, she blinked and wavered between what seemed like a dream-like incantation, as the room stirred around her, the buzzing and swirling returning at a sickening rate- the sudden urge to vomit became very strong and the over-whelming heat that raged through her body was unbearable, what was happening?

Guinevere turned to see the Lady Morgana sat up in her bed, with an expression of bewilderment; her face flushed and sweaty as her eyes blinked slowly- looking as though she was struggling terribly to keep her head upright. Guinevere ran to her side before she pressed her delicate warm hand to the Lady's forehead, it felt so good- so refreshing; and cold, the sickness wearing off, but not for long. Guinevere's hand was removed quite violently before Morgana felt the gentle push on both her shoulders, before her head hit the soft pillow again. "Morgana! You're burning up like fire! Stay here, I'll go fetch Gaius!" Guinevere told her frantically, a worried glint in her tone, before she pulled the curtains around her bed. Of course these words to Morgana were more like a muffled buzzing; inaudible; it was so very strange. Unable to keep her eyes open Morgana found herself drifting between slumber and reality, it scared her but she was in no conscious state to want to worry, her faint dreams clung around the edges of magnificent colours that blurred and raged, nothing making much sense as the clouded dream world behind her eyes captivated her mind and body- before she felt another cold hand press firmly to her forehead, for a very short second the feeling of sudden cold was dream-like in itself, but it never lasted, soon the muffled buzz returned, but she was in no state to want to try to even listen.

"Fever." Gaius told Guinevere confidently. "Although, I'm not at all surprised." Gaius tutted, walking over to Morgana's medicine cabinet. "She was sitting in those soaking clothes all morning, I told you- that weather is not weather to be enjoyed!" Gaius complained as he rooted through Morgana's cabinet in search of something muttering something about 'kids these days' under his breath. "She has none." Gaius sighed, "No what?" Guinevere asked him, thinking she could perhaps help. "I'll need to go back and brew a new potion, I have none at hand." Gaius explained. "What's the potion?" Guinevere asked, her brows furrowed. "More of a remedy really, a keen mix of Chamomile, Cherry Tree and Sage, all to ward of the fever, and then some Chervil to keep the nightmares and hallucinations at bay- I expect she'll hallucinate with a burning fever like that." Gaius said with grievance. "You'll want to keep her cool. I'll be back later with the remedy, but keep her cold in the meantime, and open a few windows, its extremely stuffy in here..." Gaius tutted again before he scuttled out of the room and Guinevere went to soak a cloth in some cold water.

Meanwhile, Morgana was still drifting in and out of slumber, finally the blurring voices in her head stopped and a cool cloth, soaked in water was laid across her forehead, she feared that this cold sensation would be removed also, but it wasn't- it remained and it was enough to stop her drifting in and out of consciousness and allow her to sink into a sleeping-state.

Guinevere fussed over the ward, opening two of her bedroom windows, allowing the cruel and raging wind as well as the heavy rain to dampen the floor near the window, and true to his word Gaius returned a little over a hour later with four tiny potion vials. "I've made enough for two days, I'll make some more in the meantime." Gaius told Guinevere breathlessly, from walking up the long staircase. "How long will it last?" Guinevere asked, a worried expression on her gentle face. "Oh a few days, no more than a week- but then that nasty leg wound won't heel for another fortnight at least- but not to worry!" Gaius informed Guinevere with a faint smile. "I shall inform the King of his Ward's health, I suspect he will want to visit her, but I shall tell him she is well tended for." Gaius said as he walked towards the door. "Don't have yourself up all night worrying Gwen, she'll be up and healthy in no time!" Gaius said finally before he retreated back to his home.

Of course the fussing maid stayed the night, continuing to soak the cloth on Morgana's head with fresh water, she would occasionally pull her bedsores around Morgana's waist to keep her cool and then believe that she was too cold so she could tuck her up tight again. Guinevere constantly dampened the Lady's face with a cold cloth, sitting over her, too worried to sleep or think. Until finally; deep within the night she took a seat on the old red armchair at the corner of the room beside the window, to rest a while as her feet ached terribly from being on her feet bustling around all day.

Her eyes slipped closed unwillingly, she was so grateful for it, it seemed somewhat wonderful; the feeling of being allowed to sleep, the thought of being all warm in her bed overwhelmed her for a few minutes, the rushing rain battering off the window, still apparent in her mind. But soon another sound persisted with her slumber, calling her, begging her to wake-up. With much fight Guinevere opened her eyes, annoyance clearly gleaming in her pupils, before her face was washed of all bitterness and replaced with a panicked shock.

"Morgana!" Guinevere ushered as she roamed over to the side of the bed, still in broken slumber through drowsy eyes. Morgana however was once again caught between the cruel world of dreams and reality, she squirmed and tossed in her bed as the she muttered and squealed with distress. "Morgana!" Guinevere said again, more sternly now fully awoken. "No! No..." Morgana muttered as her eyes darted every which way, as though she were moving away from something, afraid of whatever it was. "Morgana!" Guinevere called for a third time, a hint of aggression in her tone. "You're dreaming!" She soothed, hoping that she would wake up, she didn't have the energy to pry her from her nightmare. Sadly she didn't awaken, as Guinevere stifled a yawn. "Morgana." She sighed, seating herself on the side of her bed trying her hardest to restrain Morgana from leaving the bed; she was ever-so defiant. "No!" Morgana persisted through gritted teeth as she fought with Guinevere, causing her maid to grab her by the wrists as she fought back trying to keep her in the bed. "No!" Morgana snarled aggressively, not caring if she hurt Guinevere, of course she wasn't in the right state of mind. "There's a fire!" Morgana explained, a tone in her voice implied that Guinevere would never understand. "I have to go tell the King!" Morgana muttered as though all of this nonsense were true. Guinevere's face broke into a smile as she shook her head. "There's no fire Morgana!" Guinevere said, trying to soothe her friend. "How would you know?" Morgana snapped back, not liking the thought of being laughed at. "You're just a maid!" She growled as she pushed Guinevere away and tried desperately to make her way from the bed, but her wounded leg was stopping her. Guinevere was taken aback by Morgana's cruel words, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't offended by them, even if Morgana was in a slumbering state, it still confirmed what Morgana_ really _thought of her. "No Morgana!" Guinevere said, returning to her gentle disposition. "You must stay in bed, you're not well!" Guinevere tried holding her down, but she kicked and squirmed aggressively. "There's going to be a fire! And I'm perfectly fine!" Morgana snarled as she pushed away from Guinevere's hand on her forehead. "Morgana, you're burning up!" Guinevere sighed, clearly tried of the way Morgana was getting on- she knew she would work out of this nightmare in her own time. "There are people attacking the castle!" Morgana begged, her tone suddenly changed to a begging despair. "Please!" She begged. "Please! They're going to burn us!" Morgana pleaded, her eyes losing their harshness, replaced by a threatening fear. "Where's the fire?" Guinevere asked her like a mother to her child. "The castle." Morgana stated, not making very much sense. "Morgana..." Guinevere soothed, rubbing her forehead and tucking a strand of her raven dark hair behind her ear. "You need that remedy." Guinevere said, before walking over and unlocking Morgana's medicine cabinet finding that Morgana's violent period had stopped and she was now listening intently to her made like a puppy obeying it's master. She took out a small vial that Gaius had sent over earlier. "You'll drink this." Guinevere said, returning to her Lady's bedside. "Why?" Morgana asked with naive and innocent eyes of wonder. "It'll make it all go away." Guinevere told her, as though she were telling a bedtime story to a three year-old child. With one gulp Morgana had the vial emptied, "But there's too many of them!" Morgana told Guinevere her eyes glistening with tears; threatened on the surface but nothing more. "Of who?" Guinevere asked, her brows furrowing. "The Knights..." Morgana sighed heavily. "Dressed in yellow..." And suddenly she returned to her drowsy state, calming and easing back onto her pillow, muttering nothingness and exclaiming false truths before her eyes finally shut and she returned to her peaceful slumber. Guinevere sighed, before resting on the side of her bed, glad the strange hallucination had passed, Gaius had informed her she would hallucinate due to high fever, and those mixed with Morgana's dreadful nightmares wouldn't really end well- and with that Guinevere returned to the comfortable armchair, after placing the damp cloth on Morgana's head, and she drifted off into a sleep that seemed too surreal, the tiredness almost killing the fragile maid.

Guinevere's eyes shot open, and she was welcomed by daylight; seeing the candle on Morgana's side table had burned out. Shivering from the cold, Guinevere pulled her aching body off the red armchair, her body was pulled in all directions as her muscles twined and cruelly pulsed through her body from sitting in an uncomfortable position all night, she stretched before closing the window, the bustling wind and rain never yet ceasing. She was happy to see that Morgana was still asleep, lying on her side, with the blankets around her waist, her face washed of colour with heavy bags under her eyes- she did look awfully ill. Of course if anyone had seen Guinevere they would think she looked as equally ill, from the lack of sleep and the thought of having to scurry around all day pained her deeply, but it had to be done.

The worn maid went to cover Morgana with her blankets, feeling that her shoulders were freezing yet her face continued to burn like blazing flames. Through a yawn, she heard a knock on the door, and heavily dragged herself over to see who it was, but it was Gaius who had came to deliver the remainder of Morgana's medicine. "There's six there, I doubt she'll need all of them but just in case." Gaius told Guinevere as he moved into the room without invitation. "How is she?" Gaius asked, walking over to inspect the Ward. "Well..." Guinevere yawned. "She had a bit of an episode last night." Guinevere told him as she went to place the rest of the medicine in the cabinet. "Yes, well that was to be expected." Gaius told her as he pressed a hand to Morgana's forehead, finding that the cloth had rolled off sometime in the night. "It'll teach her for having early morning jaunts in the rain again." Gaius said without an ounce of sympathy as he turned to face Guinevere. "Good Lord Guinevere, are you sure you don't have a fever yourself?" Gaius asked, an anxious tone in his voice. "No!" Guinevere half-laughed. "No, I'm fine- nothing a nights sleep won't fix." She soothed. "Yes well, you won't be finding a decent night's sleep around here Guinevere, you need to go home." Gaius half-demanded. "And what about Morgana?" Guinevere asked, a playful glint on her lips. "I'm sure Uther can make arrangements..." Gaius told her. "I'm her maid Gaius, this is my job- I'll be fine!" Guinevere brushed off, directing Gaius to the door. "If you say so, but you look as though you're going to fall off your feet." Gaius complained, before leaving the room, allowing Guinevere to drop her false pretence, she sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a few moments, it felt so nice- she truly didn't know how she could stay awake all night again.

The maid trailed around the castle all day, doing what she normally would, half falling asleep in the process. She lazily assisted Morgana with washing and changing, as well as helping her to try and keep down some soup, although a bucket needed to be kept nearby and more often than not she needed to pull the mop out. Of course, it wasn't until she had gave Morgana her sleeping draught and fever remedy that she heard a gentle knock on the door. She opened it in the dim candlelight to see it was none other than the bright and happy Prince Arthur himself. "My Lord." She bowed, before allowing him in. "How is she?" Arthur asked, as he pushed a small bunch of white daisies mixed with lavender into Guinevere's hands. "Obviously the lavender is for some sort of calming, relaxing remedy..." Arthur lied, trying to stifle a small blush to his his cheeks when he say Guinevere raise an eyebrow. "Right..." Guinevere said, turning to put them in a vase, whilst Arthur took a chance to gaze at the sleeping Morgana. "Is that all you came for... Or?" Guinevere asked, she was never fond of the Prince so therefore she hated his company as it was often entailed with high arrogance. "Are you sure you're not the sick one?" Arthur said as he stared at Guinevere. "Why do you say that?" She frowned. "Have you looked in the mirror today?" Arthur asked, raising a brow- she looked like death. "I'm not that vain." She scowled. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Arthur asked her, as she tried her best to swallow a yawn that was slowly emerging. "Guinevere!" Arthur frowned, scolding her as though she were a young child in the wrong, a look of disappointment on his face. "Morgana wouldn't approve of you fussing over her like this, you know." Arthur said, folding his arms. "I'm her maid, if I don't take care of her, no one will." Guinevere informed him, through drowsy eyes. "Well- I'm the Prince so therefore I think I would be a good stand-in for you." Arthur told her, a playful smirk playing on his lips. "That sentence in itself doesn't make sense, you're a Prince, it isn't your job to take care of people." Guinevere complained. "I have to take care of a Kingdom one day Guinevere, I think you can trust me taking care of the King's ward for one night." Arthur told her, as he brought his arms around her shoulders, directing her to the door. "Give your father my well wishes." Arthur told her, before Guinevere stopped herself. "No, no!" Guinevere tutted. "This isn't right- no, I'll be fine- please, just go." Guinevere half-begged Arthur. "I wouldn't hear of it." Arthur told her, and Guinevere couldn't help but think there was a glint of sarcasm in his voice. "Please..." She half-smiled. "We both know you want to go home Guinevere." Arthur half smiled at her. "Fine." She scoffed. "But if there's any trouble, come fetch me." Guinevere informed him. "I'm sure I can manage Gwen, I mean- all I do is just sit here all night." Arthur said, throwing his eyes up in the air as he took a seat in the red armchair. "I didn't get this tired from just sitting there all night Arthur." Guinevere winked, before she showed herself out- happy to be heading home for a good night's sleep.

Arthur sat on the red armchair, gazing out the window, watching the wind swirl around and captivate Camelot in it's long and violent gusts, and as the rain swarmed around within, whacking off the glass window brutally- a night that certainly wasn't to be messed with, and he envied Morgana for being wrapped up cosy in her bed. Soon he dozed off in the armchair, as the candled flickered and burned, of course he could never drift into a proper sleep since this chair wasn't exactly the best substitute for a bed. Nevertheless he tried, and tried before he decided to ponder over to the table and pour himself a goblet of water, hoping that it might waken him up. But his eyes were averted to the sleeping Morgana who was tossing and turning in her sleep, whimpering slightly. "M-Morgana..." Arthur questioned, setting the goblet of water down and walking over to her. He heard her mutter words, some inaudible but some very clear, the more striking ones being 'Fire', 'Knights' and 'Camelot', all three of which not making sense in the slightest. "Morgana..." He nudged again, wanting to wake her from this cruel dream she was trapped in.

Morgana's eyes flashed open instantly, as she stared up at a bewildered Arthur, she was still again caught between the cruel the cruel world that was reality and dreams, causing her to bolt up in the bed as she stared at him, like a stranger. "No..." She muttered quietly, almost as though she were talking to herself- her eyes wide and full of fear and despair. "Morgana, you were dreaming." Arthur said, outstretching a hand to rest on her shoulder. "No!" She half screeched, squirming away. Her eyes wide, full of hallucination to the boy she did not recognize. "It was just a dream Morgana." Arthur soothed, but it wasn't just a dream, it was a nightmare, and both were very different- dreams were of fantasies of good thoughts and wishes combined, nightmares were a massacre of horror and pain, or dreadful things swirled in with dreams. Her eyes were fearful as they glanced to the window, her fever burning high she believed there to be an orange glow of flames shining off the glass of her window. "Fire." Her eyes gleamed, and Arthur heard. "What?" Arthur said, looking to where Morgana's eyes were directed. "What... No, Morgana." Arthur half-laughed, not understanding what she was going on about. "Here, I'll go get you some water..." Arthur sighed with a glint of humor in his eyes as he went to go fetch his water goblet, but Morgana stopped him with a single whimper from her pallid, pale lips. "What's the matter Morgana?" Arthur asked sympathetically, not knowing what exactly she wanted. He saw tears glisten in her eyes, as she stared at the window like a trembling child. "Huh? What's wrong?" Arthur asked her for a second time, walking back to her, but her eyes didn't move from the window. "Fire." She muttered again, making Arthur shake his head, as though he were tending to a toddler after a nightmare. "There's no fire Morgana, look." Arthur said, walking over to the window, and open it slightly. Morgana's eyes widened and she motioned her hands, whimpered and begging him to move away. Arthur closed the window again instantly, moving away from the window to get her to be quiet. "Now, what?" He asked her, moving back to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. She was now in a state of fear, wanting to tell him, beg him- but the words would not leave her mouth except for the odd whimper. "Come on." He told her, putting his arm around her, and rubbing her upper-arm in a soothing way. "Stop all of this now." He said in a chirpy sort of way. "Hmm?" He said, craning his head to look at her frightened face, she managed to nod but he knew it wasn't confirming anything- at least he was getting somewhere. "It was just a nasty dream." He half whispered through the candlelight. "But the fire..." She told him again. "No, there is no fire Morgana." He explained, but she nodded, half afraid of what he might do. "Now, do you think I'd be sitting here if there was a fire?" Arthur told her in a joking sort of way, but she didn't even lift the corners of her mouth to attempt a smile, her face still remained the same, in that fearful expression, as though she were a ghost of her former self. "And the Knights..." She whispered again. "Are all tucked up in bed." Arthur said, finishing her sentence, but she shook her head. "The Knights in yellow and black." She muttered, making his brows furrow. "We'll have to keep you away from the library Morgana, honestly..." He said throwing his eyes in the air, trying to lighten the mood, but she wasn't budging. "Come on, lets be getting back to sleep." He told her, pushing her back on the pillow, her eyes still wide and fearful. "It's alright Morgana." He ushered. "I'm not going anywhere." He explained as he brought the blankets around her, before he retreated back to his red armchair, drawing the curtains around the windows so she could no longer see outside and the 'burning flames' that she claimed were so real, Thankfully the next time he looked at her, her eyes were closed which gave him permission to close his own.

The next morning he was abruptly awoken by a knock on the door, he opened his eyes drowsily, going over to the door to answer as he yawned to see Gaius standing on the threshold. "Arthur!" Gaius belted in shock. "Good morning to you too..." Arthur yawned, stepping back from the door allowing Gaius through. "What're you doing here, where's Gwen?" Gaius asked as he scuttled in and to Morgana's bedside. "Gave her the night off..." Arthur said through a stretch as Gaius pressed his hand to Morgana's forehead. "Her fever isn't as bad, thankfully." He sighed, before looking to Arthur. "Anymore episodes?" Gaius asked him. "She did wake up at one point, rattling on about fire." Arthur explained as he retreated back to the armchair. "Typical hallucination symptoms." Gaius nodded, more to himself. "What do you mean?" Arthur asked him. "Well, she was obviously burning up- her body reaching extreme hot temperature due to the fever, so she believed to see flames- see the connection?" Giaus explained, but Arthur was barely listening. "Hmm... Yeah..." He muttered, falling asleep again. Giaus rolled his eyes, before he told Arthur that he was needed in the thrown room by his father, he persisted, but finally got up and left- when one Guinevere appeared again with a wide, healthy smile. "Everything alright?" She asked, as she set her things done. "You look a lot better." Gaius smiled, setting down a book he was studying. "But Arthur just left." Gaius explained. "And how was Morgana?" Guinevere asked, the worry turning to her face. "Oh, apparently another hallucination about fire..." Gaius informed her, not at all bothered or worried. "That's funny- she was imagining fire when I was here the other night too..." She said, looking confused. "Well, as I was saying to Arthur- it was because he body temperature was so high, that she imagined flames, see the con-" "Right..." Guinevere cut him off, going to soak a cloth, whilst Gaius rolled his eyes at no one wanting to hear his wise knowledge. "But she was going on about Knights the other night too- in yellow..." Guinevere told him, as she soaked the cloth. "Really?" Gaius questioned. "Yes, suspect it was just some sort of a dream..." Guinevere brushed off, as Giaus lifted his book. "Yes..." Gaius said, a hint of confusion and worry in his eyes, before he told Guinevere he would see her later- and he left.


	8. Chapter 8 Burning Desire

**[ Hello, I'm SO sorry for my massive delay in the posting of this chapter, I was suffering from writers block and had no muse for this story and I had a lot going on but I'm back now and full of inspiration, I do hope this chapter pleases everyone, especially the great ArMor shippers. ;) A few things about this chapter- if you do not like incest or scenes of a sexual nature then please don't read, not that the sexual narrative is at all explicit- but its just a warning for those who don't like it, but this story is placed in the 'Mature' section for a reason. Also, apologies for any small spelling mistakes, I check my writing on 3 different spell checkers as well as reading it over twice, but I do apologise if I haven't picked up something minor. Theres a lot to come, and now that I've finally got their little fumble out of the way I can start getting down and gritty with the main plot! :D Please R&R and do enjoy! :) ]**

**Chapter 8**

_"Burning Desire."_

The days passed slowly, the rain never ceasing for barely a minute, soon the sound of pouring rain drowned into the background- of course everything became a lot harder for the guards and servants constantly rushing from the castle, and Gaius had a lot more patients due to them catching colds from the wicked weather. Morgana awoke in her bedchambers, it had been a week since she had injured her leg- her fever had passed, although Guinevere was sure not to let her get up out of bed in fear of her leg getting infected or that she might catch yet another cold from the many people suffering.

Arthur and his Knights had been sent by Uther to the lower town, to help with the villagers, where there had been many complaints from the people of flooding- so the men of Camelot had gone to help mend homes, along with Guinevere's father, who was fast mending roofs and such. "Honestly Gwen." Morgana sighed triumphantly, sitting up in her bed with a bored expression. "I'm not dead- you can at least let me out of the bed." Morgana moaned,staring at Gwen with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Milady, you'll think the next time you plan to go venturing out in the rain." Gwen replied smugly, as she opened Morgana's curtains. "We both know I didn't go out that morning intending on getting shot down by an arrow." Morgana replaced somewhat smugly. "Then what did you go out for? Because if I remember rightly, it wasn't for the fresh air either." Guinevere replied with a teasing smile as she tied the curtain open. "I'm not getting into this." Morgana half-laughed, shaking her head. "My ankle's almost healed, can't I just go downstairs? To sit in the throne room- anything!" Morgana begged, a longing in her voice as she pleaded with her maid. "Morgana, you can barely get up to wash, never mind walk on it." Guinevere informed her, like a mother scolding a child. "Urgh-I'm going to go mad if I stare at this room any longer- there's nothing to do!" Morgana whined, throwing her head back on the pillow. "Honestly Gwen, you don't understand how boring it is." Morgana mumbled. "Why don't you read a book?" Guinevere suggested, as she went over to lift the tray of Breakfast from Morgana's bedside table. "Or you could eat your breakfast..." Guinevere said, throwing her eyes in the air as she lifted the tray. "I refuse to eat until you let me out of this room." Morgana told her, as though it were common fact. "Yes, we'll see how long that lasts, when I bring you your lunch later..." Guinevere replied sardonically before she left the room with the tray, leaving Morgana alone, again.

Morgana lay back on her pillow, not thinking because all she'd done was thought over the past week, she never said anything either because she felt she had voiced more than her opinion, instead she just lay there, until she could no longer take it. This room now sickened her, looking at the same four walls made her want to cry out in tremendous pain and despair, every time someone entered the room she begged them like a desperate child to let her out, but no one- no one was budging. Did they think she was going to run back out into the forest and ask the man who stuck the arrow in her right leg to put another in her right one? It didn't make any sense. Surely she would get bed sores if this continued any longer, she was becoming irritable and snapped at Guinevere more than she meant to. There was nothing to do in her bedchambers but sleep, and she slept and slept and slept until she was now bored with insomnia- her sleeping pattern was entirely messed up, and she found herself warding off nightmares because she no longer slept during the night- instead she had day-mares, which strangely enough weren't as bad.

Nevertheless, she sprung back up in bed, like a leopard hunting prey and pulled the covers off herself, staring down at her bandaged ankle, the war-wound that caused her to go stir-crazy, the manifest that was slowly ruining her life- a bit dramatic but surely at this present moment it was nothing but true. In two sharp seconds she set both her feet on the floor, and slowly eased herself onto her feet- it hurt, causing her to winch, but soon it stopped, and the feelings of actually standing was nearly causing her to faint with fulfillment, she grinned with pleasure- Gwen would be sickened, how Morgana was right for once and she was wrong, she dwelled on spilling the good news. But, she felt she spoke to soon, because as she went to take a step forward, the pressure on her right ankle became all too much, and she let a small squeal of pain escape her lips as she attempted to grab hold of her bed-side cabinet but stumbled with the aching throb at the bottom of her leg and stumbled onto her knees, whimpering like a child who had just tripped over. "Ow..." She muttered aloud, before the door of her bedchambers was opened and she saw the shocked face of Guinevere rush to her aid. "I'm fine Gwen..." She sighed in defeat, half-scoffing, just waiting on the scolding she would get. "Morgana, what on earth are you doing?" Guinevere gasped, gripped her forearm and bending down to assist her. "I was attempting to walk, until you came in." Morgana informed her, as she heard Guinevere mutter under her breath, before she helped her back up onto her bed. "Really Morgana, you've got to be more careful." Guinevere scolded. "Your ankle's almost healed and you could of really hurt yourself again." She frowned, folding the covers around Morgana again. "Gwen I can't take it anymore, I want to leave this stupid room!" Morgana groaned, she would kick her legs but her ankle was suffering pain from her recent stumble. "Don't make me fetch Gaius." Guinevere threatened, clearly angered by what Morgana had just done. "And what's Gaius going to do?" Morgana scoffed, throwing her eyes in the air. "Give me another sleeping draught? Oh the horror of it Gwen!" Morgana teased sarcastically, as her maid frowned at her. "I'm warning you Morgana, do not leave this bed again! It's for your own good- you'll see." Guinevere informed her before she left the room again, leaving Morgana alone- only this time the young Ward decided not to test her maid's patience.

The hours trickled past and soon another knock was heard at the door, it was definitely past mid-day and Morgana had been curled up her bed reading an adventurous novel that made her feel sick with jealousy of how the young and chivalrous Knights her story could roam wherever they pleased and she couldn't even leave her bed! "Come in." She called before sitting up in the bed, setting her book on her side table. "Milady." Gaius purred as he scuttled over to her bedside. "I've came to change the bandage on your leg." Gaius explained, before Morgana pulled the covers off herself- allowing Gaius to undress the wound. "Do you have any idea when I'll be able to walk on it?" Morgana moaned as she stretched her leg out on a small stool Gaius had brought before he knelt down to begin his work. "Well- judging by the wound itself, the infection is gone, which is great news, but there is still the small matter of the wound." Gaius explained as he unwrapped the bandage. "Which will take how long to heal, do you presume?" Morgana asked. "I'd say you'll be up and active again by the end of the week." Gaius told her as he soaked the wound in water, Morgana would have hissed in pain but she was now overwhelmed at the thought of actually leaving her bedchambers, she was sure once she left she wouldn't return- she loathed this room now.

After a few short minutes and a couple of winches, she tucked her leg back under the heat of the blankets before pulling the duvet over herself again. "That'll be all Milady." Gaius beamed, before lifting his small wooden box of utensils. "And what about your sleeping draught- will you be needing it?" Gaius asked before he left. "Oh, yes- I like so have one at hand, just in case." Morgana informed him as she fiddled with the ends of her hair. "Right, I'll brew one up and send it up with my accomplice later." Gaius grinned, heading for the door. "Accomplice?" Morgana questioned, her brows now furrowed in confusion, now fully attentive to Gaius's words. "Yes, well you can't expect an old man like me to run up and down this castle forever, can you?" Gaius joked, as though the answer were obvious, but Morgana didn't pull a smile, she just stared in confusion. "Who is he? When did he arrive?" Morgana asked, feeling as though she had missed out on something. "His name is Merlin, he'll be part of the furniture around here in no time- he arrived the morning after your accident." Gaius explained with a healthy smile. "Right." Morgana said, forcing a smile, bidding Gaius good-day, annoyed that Guinevere hadn't said anything sooner.

After a few short moments of being alone to quarrel with herself in her mind, Guinevere gave a small knocked before backing into the room carrying a tray of food for the Lady Morgana. "How's that hunger strike going?" Guinevere gave a small laugh of joy before she set the tray over Morgana's lap. "Who's this Merlin, Gwen?" Morgana asked, not amused by Guinevere's jokes today. "Oh, he's come to stay with Gaius." Guinevere smiled, as she went over the bat the bottoms of the curtains, a habit she had acquired- she hated dust so she never gave it much time to settle. "Why didn't you inform me of his arrival?" Morgana groaned as she picked over the cheese on her bread. "I didn't think it was that important." Guinevere said, making a face of bewilderment. "You're slacking on the gossip Gwen, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have an eye for him." Morgana mused, raising her eyes to see Guinevere's reaction as she chewed her bread, a smirk playing on her lips. "What?" Guinevere fumbled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks, she made a small giggle as if to imply she was lost on the conversation topic. "Oh come on Gwen, why else wouldn't you have told me of him?" Morgana joked, taunting in humor. "For this exact reason, you like to make something entirely innocent into something else." Guinevere joked, returning to her batting. "Where you afraid I'd try and steal him anyway?" Morgana teased, making a face and pouting her lips. "Have a nice lunch Morgana." Guinevere commented, before she made her way out of the room, blushing like a tomato. "I'll send him your way later then?" Morgana teased before the maid was gone, leaving Morgana laughing to herself, it cheered her up greatly.

The day had dragged, and instead of Guinevere coming to collect her dishes and bring Morgana her dinner, it was instead another hand-maid. "Where's Guinevere?" Morgana asked, her brows furrowed in confusion when the same blonde maid returned to lift her dinner plate. "She's needed at the banquet Milady." The blonde maid replied. "What banquet?" Morgana asked, her faced contorted in bewilderment. "Lady Helen- she has came to the festivities of Camelot, to sing for the King." The maid replied with a wide smile, sighing in a dream-like way- Morgana ignored this. "And why aren't I at this feast?" Morgana asked, feeling left out of it all. "Well- the King didn't think you were well enough, in your physical state." The maid replied, her smile fading to a look of intimidation, as though she were a small child getting scolded. "Oh yes, that's right- I've got a bandage on my leg so that means I no longer exists- thanks for reminding me." Morgana replied peeved, not meaning to offend the maid, but instead she scuttled out quickly with the tray in her arms, as though she were about to cry.

Another knock was heard, before she shouted for them to come in, she thought it was the maid who would return to blubber her apologies for upsetting her- but instead it was a tall, scruffy-haired young man, with a red handkerchief tied around her neck. "You're the Lady Morgana, if I'm correct?" The boy asked, he was holding a small brown leather pouch, as he smiled awkwardly averting his eyes from the woman in her dressing gown- he either found it inappropriate, or else he wasn't used to it- she didn't know. "Yes." She commented, realizing that it must be this Merlin everyone vowed to be so secretive about. "Yes, and you must me Merlin." Morgana said, pulling a gentle smile. "Yeah..." He commented, scratching his head, before looking down at the vial in his hand. "Oh, Gaius sent this over for you." He explained, indicating the pouch in his hands. "Right- could you put it in that cabinet over there, please?" Morgana asked, pointing the far cabinet by the window. "Sure." He smiled before swiftly walking over to the cabinet. "I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances." Morgana said, pulling another smile, not exactly knowing what to say. "Yes, well- I do wish you a speedy recovery." He grinned, giving out an awkward laugh. "It was nice to meet you." She said finally, before he gave a small bow. "You to Milady." He smiled, before finally leaving the room. It was obvious he wasn't used to this, being a servant in royal household- but hopefully he would catch on quick enough.

Morgana lay back, the room growing darker, and darker- until she was in utter darkness, no one was here to light the candles, and it wasn't like she was a spoilt brat, she'd light the candle if she could- but there was no way of getting near a flame, she'd have to get up and she knew in the back of her mind she couldn't- otherwise she'd set herself on fire. Yes, she'd most certainly take her annoyed temper out on Gwen later this evening when she saw her- if she saw her.

Soon Morgana couldn't see anything, she just lay in her bed lost in daydream as the minutes and maybe even hours slipped past, before she knew it was well past eleven, a time when Guinevere normally arrived for her last duties. Morgana sighed half in disbelief, and half in anger and just as she was about to attempt to get up to find her sleeping draught she heard a knock and then saw the shadows of the door opening. "Oh, how nice of you to join me Gwen!" Morgana shouted in a sarcastic rage. "Really, there's no need- you should just go home, its not like I can't walk or anything- I'm also nocturnal as well- thus me being left in complete and utter darkness." Morgana whined aggressively. "Honestly, its fine- just go home- I'm sure I'll manage, its not like your my handmaid or anything-" Morgana went on, but she was cut off by a voice, a voice that certainly wasn't Gwen's, it was too deep. "Morgana." The voice said, letting out a small laugh. "Arthur." She commented back, feeling like an idiot for cursing 'Gwen' this whole time, she could have slapped herself, she cringed- glad of the darkness. "Really, I wouldn't know where the hell you were- are you a vampire now?" Arthur mused before he made his way to her bedside and grabbed the candle stick before he ventured over to the dying fire and lit the flame. "That's better." He smiled, as the room was now a-lit with an orange glow, it was quite soothing. He set it back down on her table as he stared down at her. "Keeping up appearances I see." She mused, raising an eyebrow at the crown on his forehead. "Oh..." Arthur said, realizing he still had it on. "That's just..." He blushed, embarrassed as he pulled it off. "Oh- you looked so much more sophisticated with it on." She teased, showing her pearl white teeth. "Oh, all right then." He rolled his eyes in a joking sort of way before he pulled it back on. "So, what gives me the pleasure of sharing your company?" Morgana joked again as Arthur pulled the red armchair next to her bed. "An extended visits I see?" She joked as she saw he was moving the chair, he obviously implied to stay longer. "Well." He groaned as he moved the chair across the floor. "It was late and I told Guinevere to go home and that I'd check on you." He explained, before he fell into the red armchair and stared at Morgana. "Oh, how very kind- the honor." She teased again before he prompted up her pillows. "Well, I'm glad I wasn't Gwen that walked in just then- God, I wasn't even Gwen and I was getting attacked by you." He gestured, his eyes widening as he teased. "Well, I've been sat up here all day- all week in fact, it gets very boring- and then it was getting dark." She began, Arthur cutting her off again. "Oh, I'm very sorry Lady Morgana- I'm sorry that you were bored, how dreadful it must of been to lie in bed for a week, my greatest apologies." Arthur replied, putting ion a wise old voice, winding Morgana up terribly. "If I could kick you- I would." Morgana frowned. "Yes, but you're a cripple." Arthur said as though it was an epiphany. "Very funny." Morgana mused. "So, did you just come to make fun of me or..." She asked, waiting on his reply. "No- of course I came to see if you were alright." Arthur said seriously with a keen smile. "And its a good job because you were almost on a rampage to kill Gwen." He joked again, letting a small laugh escape his lips as he saw Morgana frown. "I'm joking, I'm joking." He explained, holding up his hands in defense.

"Oh... And did I tell you?" Arthur said, more seriously now. "Well, I haven't seen you in a week, so I doubt it." Morgana mused sarcastically. "No, seriously- father has got me a new servant." Arthur rolled his eyes, a hint of disgust. "And that's a bad thing because...?" Morgana questioned, confused as to why the Prince was so upset by this. "Because he's a prat." Arthur sighed, Morgana nodding her head. "Well, you're Prince so you can make his life a living hell- who is he?" Morgana asked, a playful smile prying on her lips. "Merlin." Arthur scoffed. "Him?" Morgana raised a brow. "You know him?" Arthur asked. "Yes, he delivered my sleeping draught earlier." Morgana explained, as Arthur threw his eyes in the air. "He saved my life about three hours ago." Arthur told her, as though it were fact. "And that's why he's a prat- I can see now." Morgana teased, as Arthur shook her off. "No, well- it was nice of him- but I still don't like him, but father insisted." Arthur moaned. "Hang on, why did you need saving?" Morgana questioned, not understanding why she hadn't picked this up sooner. "Because Lady Helen was actually a Witch, and she threw a dagger, it was aimed at me." Arthur brushed off, embarrassed that he needed saving. "Oh, so just a typical day in Camelot, then?" Morgana mused. "Of course!" He joked alongside her, before letting out a small laugh.

Morgana hadn't seen Arthur since their venture to the woods, which hadn't ended at all nicely- it occurred to her that he was going about as if nothing had happened, nothing at all. Had it? She was beginning to think it was all a dream- their incident in the forest before that stupid arrow struck. "I'll be going then." Arthur said, standing up and stretching, making Morgana's face looked quite worried and anxious- so, was it a dream? It had to be, then why did she feel as though she yearned for him, if it were a dream why did she still have a longing in her heart for him. "What's the matter?" Arthur asked, recognizing her sudden worried expression. "Oh." She said, looking to him, wiping her face of worry- or at least trying to. "Nothing." She said, forcing a smile- she had forgotten he was still here. "I'm not stupid Morgana." He said, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "What?" She said, getting flustered, feeling her cheeks burn. "I never said you were..." She commented, tripping over her words. "What's come over you?" He frowned, more seriously now- whilst she was just worried that he was onto her.

"Arthur please, I'm fine- honestly." Morgana tried to explain, but Arthur could see her cheeks burn, and how she no longer wanted to make eye contact with him, had he done something? Had he pushed the winding-up too far? But he often went further and she went along- what was the matter. "Well, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." He told her finally, before he sat himself back down. He longed for her to- but with a week absence from their 'goings on' in the woods, and under the circumstances he feared that the once sudden affliction would be lost- brushed under the rug and forgotten, was that moment in the forest just a sheer moment of madness, of stupidity? But certainly it could not be stupid, not when it felt this right- his heart ached and weighed heavily in his chest when he thought about it, about how it could all be lost- forgotten about, but his feelings were too strong now, she was his burning desire.

"Well, you can sit there all night." Morgana teased, trying to bring back some humor as she turned on her side, with her back to him, cuddling down into her duvet. "Goodnight Arthur." She said simply, but soon she felt a hand on her shoulder- and she froze, he was no longer on his red armchair, she felt the weight as he was now sitting on the bed, next to her. "Morgana." He said simply, making her turn, all amusement in her face lost, she furrowed her brows. "Arthur, what are you doing?" She asked, considering that he perhaps didn't have a legit reason for doing so. But now he was getting closer, her heart thumped, she felt numb- what was happening? Soon his lips, his sweet soft lips were being pushed ever-so lightly against hers, as he held both her shoulders, pushing her back onto her pillow, but she didn't fight- she couldn't, this was what she wanted, why would she protest?

Soon Arthur was no longer sitting in the bed, but in it with Morgana as the two fought passionately with each other, each kiss as aggressive as the last. "You didn't think I'd forgotten." Arthur murmured out, his warm breath against Morgana's soft lips. "I knew you have a motive for coming." Morgana teased, his face was so close to hers now, although it was hard to see how blue his magnificent eyes really were since the candle had burned out. "You make me sound like a typical man." Arthur half-laughed. "That's because you are." Morgana mused, before pulling his lips back onto hers, they felt so right there, moving in glorious motion with hers- this was what she wanted all along.

Their lips fought against each other, each wanting to be more demanding and dominant to the other, but neither wanting to surrender. Her hands enclosed around him, pulling him closer to her, between the bedsheets, but it wasn't enough- she wanted him, she wanted all of him and he sensed this, because he longed for her just as much in both body and mind. "Morgana." He uttered out, wanting to stop himself from doing what he was about to do, but he found himself kicking off his boots. "What is it?" She questioned, pulling her lips away from his to look longing into his, didn't he want this? "If father ever found out..." He said with a heavy heart, but she ignored it. "He doesn't have to." She smiled playfully, he somehow took some solace in her words, it wasn't as though Uther did have to find out- it wasn't like he went parading his sex life around, or that Uther took any heed of the way Morgana and Arthur had been looking at each other the past few months, he was King- he had more important things to worry about. "People expect me to be Queen anyway." She joked, through the demanding kiss. "What if the Prince doesn't concur?" He mused. "Well, he'll have to." She grinned, before pulling him closer, and closer. Barely noticing how his shirt and his trousers had managed to slip off- he wanted her so bad he was now doing these things absent mindedly, wanting to just get all these unnecessary things out of the way, so he could be hers. She let a small giggle escape her lips as he crawled under the bedsheets to her, and she was now glad of this room and the darkness.

They fought together, in heated passion, fumbling under the covers with the odd groan and suppress of joy, as well as the simple laugh or teasing longing from the two lovers. Each kiss deeper and more compassionate than the last, as his hands caressed her body- whilst her arms gripped him tightly, digging her nails into him, in a fight of both passion and devotion as each of them surrendered to the others embrace, the longing- the yearning suddenly lost, it not being humanely possible to get much closer now.

Both their labored breaths leaned out into the silence, and nothing more was said; since there was nothing left to say, and soon the Ward fell to her slumber in the war embrace of her Prince- knowing that taking her sleeping draught would be a waste, there would be no nightmares tonight.

Suddenly, his eyes pulled open groggily, the Prince let out a small moan and a stretch, but feeling that his right arm was trapped under something warm and heavy, he turned his head to see the raven hair of a sleeping Morgana, who was cradled into his arm, he smiled softly at how vulnerable and significant she looked, before the worry and shock set in. He was in Morgana's bed- how did that happen? And suddenly all the episodes of last night came flooding back to him, all in a muffled blur, but he barely had time to recollect the activities in his mind before a loud thump was heard at the door, the weight was lifted off his arm when Morgana hopped up- hearing the knock. "No!" She shouted, panicked. "No, no- don't come in!" She screeched, begging the person on the other end of the door to stop opening it, to back away and get out. "NO!" She half cringed, her fear realized when the door opened wide, and a figure emerged from behind it.

**[ Ha, I'm a sucker for the cliff-hangers, I will update soon so I don't have you waiting too long to see who has intruded- but please R&R! :D ]**


End file.
